Another Gilmore Girl
by Ted Hanson
Summary: What will happen when Logan finds out he has a daughter with Rory? How has Jess been involved for all these years? And has Rory found her dream job?
1. Four Words

**Four Words**

"Mom"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her mom turned slightly on the steps of the gazebo to look at her. Her face was shocked.

"What? How? I mean I know how, but what?" Lorelai said in shock. She could hardly grasp the words that Rory had just spoken to her.

"I saw the Doctor the other day after I went to see dad and she confirmed it." Rory took a deep breath she could feel the tears starting to prick at the corner of her eyes. "Mom I'm sorry" she couldn't hold the tears in anymore and just burst out crying.

"It's ok" Lorelai said pulling her daughter into an embrace. "We will get through this."

"We will?" Rory asked pulling away a moment late and wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Yes, have I ever let you down before?" Rory shook her head causing Lorelai to smile for a moment. "Whose the father?" She asked carefully after a moment, praying for a good answer.

"Logan" she replied looking down at her feet.

"Oh" she could not think of another response. "And have you told Logan yet?" She shook her head still not looking up to meet her mother's gaze. "You should probably do that soon things like these don't stay hidden for long"

"You sure?" Rory asked looking up at her mom again.

"Pretty sure" she hugged Rory again before standing up. "He can wait another day. We have a wedding to go to"

"Really? You got married last night" Rory asked confused on why they were still going on with the wedding.

"Just because we got married last night doesn't mean I can't have my Liza Minnelli moment"

"She was married four times" Rory responded standing up with her mother.

"Details"

They took the long way back to the house just walking in silence both unsure of what to say to the other one. Rory was silent as she walked in and ignored Kirk's ramblings at the door and Luke's offer of coffee she just walked into her room and closed the door. She crossed the room to the bedside table and picked up her phone and looked through the contacts. Logan's name appeared all too soon and she paused for a moment. Could she do this? Could she tell him? Should she even tell him? His family will freak out, he'll she did not even know want to imagine her grandmother's reaction to the pregnancy would be. Quickly she sat her phone back down and went to grab her dress. She would deal with all of this later.

"You look beautiful" Jess said as he met Rory at the door to go into the ceremony. He was acting as Luke's best man. Rory fumbled with the hem of her shoulder strap to her dress and blushed a little. "So what's with all the fan far if they got married last night?"

"Mom wanted her Liza Minnelli moment" Rory replied as she placed her arm into the crook of his elbow.

"She knows Liza was married four times right?"

"I reminded her of that" Rory said as Jess opened the door for them all to walk in.

"You ok Rory?" He asked cautiously as he peered down at her.

"I'm ok" she paused for a moment. She could trust Jess, right? "Just pregnant" she whispered.

"What?!" He asked and all the guests looked oddly at them as they walked down the aisle to Luke and the pastor.

"Shhh" she hissed at him. "We will talk later."

"Logan?" He asked as they parted at the alter. She just looked at him for a moment before going to stand in her spot. Rory did not even need to say a word for Jess to know the answer to the question. It was Logan. It was always Logan. It will always be Logan.

 ****SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE START OF MANY I JUST HAD THE URGE TO WRITE AGAIN AFTER WATCHING THE GILMORE GIRLS REVIVAL. MORE TO COME ON ALL MY STORIES****


	2. Close Encounter

**Close Encounter**

"Logan Lorelai Gilmore get down here please" Rory yelled up the stairs to her only daughter. They had just moved into their first home in Stars Hollow, courtesy of some of the sizable amount of money her late grandfather had left her, and it was Logan's first day of First grade at Chilton and Rory was a nervous reck.

"Coming mommy" Logan said bounding down the stairs two at a time.

"Slow the roll kid you're gonna break a leg" Rory cautioned her daughter who smiled sheepishly up at her mother her light brown eyes twinkling. "You my child are going to be the death of me"

"Where is she?" Lorelai said coming in the front door. "Luke said if I hurried I might be able to catch you two before you left"

"Remind me to torture him with another episode of Finding Prince Charming tonight for that" she teased her mother who stuck out her tongue at Rory.

"I came here to see my only granddaughter" Lorelai responded bending down to get to Logan's level "How is my little Lolo?"

"Excited! Mommy told me I will make all my friends here and they will stay with me the rest of my life"

"That you will ask mommy she still has Paris stuck to her like Gigi was to Zayn pre divorce"

"That settlement must have been huge" Rory commented.

"What?" Logan asked a little confused.

"You have got to open this girl up to more pop culture references."

"We all can't be as good as the Lorelai Gilmore."

"You got that right buster"

Rory followed her eyes and followed her mother and daughter out the front door of her house. They all got into Rory's new Prius and made the short drive to Luke's diner in the center of Stars Hollow. As soon as they walked in the entire diner burst into applause startling Lolo and causing her to jump for a moment before she smiled at all the attention. The entire town seemed to be packed into the diner even Taylor. He beamed at them as he sat at a corner table with Kirk. The past few years the people of the town really rallied around her just like they had with her own mother and basically helped her raise her own daughter.

"There is my little girl" Luke said coming around the corner of the counter. "Anything you want Lolo on the house."

"Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and hot cocoa grandpa!" She said excitedly as she got up on a stool at the counter.

"All that chocolate?" Rory asked a bit skeptical of her own daughter.

"Oh and s'mores pop tarts!" Lolo tacked on at the end causing her mom to smile.

"That's my girl" Rory said in unison with Lorelai.

"Seriously? Do you guys teach her how to eat well at all?" Luke asked as he started to make some hot cocoa for Lolo.

"I get my extensive cooking skills from my mom. For the first few years of my life I survived off from Chinese take out and food from the Independence Inn"

"And I married you so you can cook for the Gilmore girls" Lorelai teased Luke who gave her a pointed stare. "Well one former Gilmore" she added on at the end. Though it was a huge fight with her mother at first Lorelai insisted she change her last name to Danes.

"Eat up kiddo you got a big day ahead of you" Jess said walking out of the back with the pancakes.

"Jess!" Lolo screamed happily scrambling out of her seat to run up to him and he scooped her up into his arms. "Are you gonna be home tonight?"

"That would be up to mommy on that one" he said nodding to Rory.

"I suppose he can come over for a little bit" Rory caved after seeing the two of them pout. "Only if she decides to eat her breakfast." Lolo jumped out of Jess's arms and hurried back to her seat to eat. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting for the printing press in New York."

"Yea about that we should talk well not in here." He grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her up to Luke's old apartment. "They moved the meeting to yesterday."

"A Sunday?" Jess nodded his head. "And?"

"The Huntzbergers want to buy the company"

"What? Why did you even take the meeting?" Rory asked concerned they could find out about Lolo.

"I had no clue. All I knew is that there was a big offer and they wouldn't tell me who they were."

"Was Logan there?"

"Yea and he almost saw my wallpaper on my phone." Rory gasped at that. "Don't worry I put it in my pocket once I saw him look at the screen. I don't think he saw and if he did it was just Lolo and not you with her or anything."

"That was too close" Rory said letting out a long breath that she had been holding in.

"You ever think of telling him?" As much as he supported her decision to not tell Logan about their daughter it was becoming apparent lately that he was going to find out sooner or later.

"I know. I think about it day and night if I should if I made the right choice to not tell him."

"You made the right choice" he wrapped her in a hug and she buried herself into his chest. "But a girl needs her father and it is better if you do it now."

"Would you be there with me?"

"Rory I have been there for you since day one, I would never leave you when you decide to tell him." He pulled away from her and smiled. "Let's go get Lolo off to school."

Rory nodded and followed him back into the diner where Lorelai was eating Lolo's pop tarts with her. Luke was giving them his customary you Gilmore girls should eat better speech. As she sat back down by her daughter she smiled over at Jess who picked Lolo up and sat her on his lap. He had always been there for them even on the day Lolo was born.


	3. Another Gilmore Girl is born

**Another Gilmore Girl is born**

It was early morning on July 2nd and Stars Hollow was gearing up for its annual Fourth of July celebration. Rory was helping out at Miss. Patty's making sure all her dancers were fitted for their costumes. Luke and Lorelai had gone out to Nantucket to visit her grandmother, but would be arriving back tomorrow so Rory was not really concerned that they would miss the birth of her baby. She had chosen not to find out the gender of her baby, much to both her mother and grandmother's dismay. Rory knew that this would be the biggest surprise of her life and since Logan would never know about the baby she thought she could wait to find out the gender. There was only one person other then her doctor that knew the gender, someone Rory trusted more then Lane or even Paris and almost as much as she trusted her own mother. Jess. He was there that day and Rory asked him to find out and tell no one so that he could set up the nursery above the diner while she was at the hospital having the baby. Jess kept it a secret too. He never let it slip and drove Lorelai and Emily crazy that he knew what the gender was.

"Rory are you ok?" Tabby, one of the dancers, asked her as Rory leaned against the open doors panting in pain.

"Yea just the baby-" another sharp pain raced over her stomach. "Get my phone Tabby" Rory said after a few minutes. Tabby dashed to grab it and sprinted back to Rory. She tried her mom first then Luke and even her grandmother before giving up and calling Jess.

"Jess" she said as she walked to her car.

"What's wrong?" He said instantly after hearing her voice.

"I think the baby is coming" she said as she started her car. "I have been having contractions all day, but they are closer together now."

"Are you trying to drive?" He asked concerned she could hear the engine rev in his car.

"I can make it to the hospital"

"And what give birth on the side of the highway? Stay where you are I will come get you. I am only at your mom's house"

"What are you doing there?" Rory asked as she heard him driving.

"The gutters needed cleaning" he responded causally. "You still at Miss. Patty's?" He asked as he sped around a corner.

"Yea. I am out in my car." She responded as she could hear the slight squeal of tires and a crash. "What happened?"

"Sorry Gypsy I will get you a new mailbox later!" Jess yelled out the window. "Don't worry about it" he responded before hanging up turning a corner and spun into the spot behind Rory. He jumped out of the car and rushed to the driver's door. "Get in the passenger's seat. I will drive" he instructed her as he opened the door.

"A little help" Rory said with a smirk as she held out her hand and he pulled her up and out of the car. Before she could even step one foot towards the other side of the car she felt a small rush of liquid and could feel her water break all over Jess's shoe.

"I am so sorry" Rory exclaimed as she felt another contraction hit her. She grabbed Jess's arm and gripped it hard as she rode through the wave of a contraction.

"Don't worry about. These are Luke's anyway" he responded as soon as he could get her to the other side of the car. "Get in Hun. Let's have us a baby Huntzberger!"

"No, this baby will be a Gilmore. No questions will be asked"

"Except whose the dad" he responded quickly. "Sorry Rory that came out-"

"No it came out just fine. That will be the question and the answer will always be the same. Her dad is someone who did not need to know about the baby and when the time is right I will tell the baby who he is."

"Speaking of baby" he teased as he slid onto the highway. "It's not too late to find out the gender now"

"I made it this far I can make it until the baby is born" she laughed at him as her phone buzzed. "MOM!"

"Honey I just got your messages. Your grandmother, Luke, and I just booked the next flight back. We should be there in five hours and we will head right to the hospital. Who is with you? Is it Miss. Patty? Babette? Gypsy? Taylor?"

"Jess"

"Oh" Lorelai responded after a moment. She had not exactly expected that answer from her. "Is he driving?"

"We are almost at the hospital now" Rory responded before telling her mom to hold on for a moment as she felt another contraction. "God they are getting closer and more painful then ever"

"I knew I should have never left a week before her due date!" Lorelai yelled at her mother as Rory could hear the noise of the airport in the background. "You should have never made me do this stupid agreement!"

"Oh for christ's sake Lorelai give it a grip. It is her first child chances are she would have gone over due anyway" Emily responded calmly.

"We are here" Jess said pulling into a parking spot and grabbing Rory's phone from her. "Look she is about to give birth. There is no need for her to hear you arguing. Now get on your flight, get to the hospital, and focus more on Rory then of yourselves!"

He snapped at them before hanging up. Rory looked at him in shock as he ran around the car to help her into the hospital. They went to the ER before being immediately sent up to Labor and Delivery. Almost instantly they hooked her up to iv's and baby monitors and were speaking so much medical mumbo jumbo that Jess got Paris on the phone to translate all the gibberish to them. They had been there four hours before Paris arrived and started yelling at doctors to tell her what was going on. The head doctor told them that the baby had turned breech again and was in distress.

"You can either have us try and turn the baby which is very dangerous at this stage or we can send you in for a c-section, but we need to have you choose now" Dr. Flynn said as Paris spoke quickly on Rory's phone in the corner.

"C-section is safer" she shouted to them.

"Whatever Paris says" Rory responded as Jess gently held her hand. He had been holding her hand almost the entire time they had been at the hospital. "At least with that way we can wait for my mom right?"

"Not unless she can get here in the next thirty minutes" Dr. Flynn responded.

"Her flight just landed. They won't be here for another hour at least." She said as Rory groaned with another contraction.

"But she's supposed to be here, I can't go in there alone. My mom is supposed to be here" Rory was panicked she did not want to do this without her mom especially a c-section.

"I will go with you. You won't be alone" Jess assured her. Rory looked at him bewildered.

"You don't have to Jess"

"Hey I have been there for you this long I might as well finish the job."

"Alright then I will call the O.R. to prep for surgery and have the nurses get you ready. Mr. Mariano follow me you need to get scrubbed up for the O.R."

"I will see you in there Ror"

And with that he was whisked out of the room to get scrubbed up. Paris stayed in the room as long as she could and followed the nurses and doctors as they rolled her away to the O.R. doors with a serious threat that if anything happened to Rory they wouldn't like Paris Gellar much. She promised to keep Lorelai, Luke, and Emily updated about what was going on so Rory would not have to worry. As soon as she was in the room she turned her head each way quickly looking for Jess. He wasn't in the room and she was panicked they would start without him. A few minutes later the operating room doors opened and in came Jess with the Doctor. He was at her side in a moment and holding her hand his phone in the other.

"I knew you could not do this without your mom" he said simply as he turned the phone so Rory could see her mom on FaceTime.

"Mom" Rory said so low it was almost a whisper.

"Hey baby girl you got this Hun. I am right here. I will be here the whole time. Well not the whole time the doctor said only until they start cutting you open and thank god because you know I don't do well with guts so-"

"Mom you're rambling" Rory silenced her mom with her words. She could see the concern on her mom's face. "Mom I'm scared."

"Don't be honey. I will be there soon just hang in there. Jess is right there he won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"I love you mom" Rory whispered as the doctor told Jess to hang up, they were ready to start.

"I love you too Lorelai Leigh Gilmore now go have that baby. I will be there when you get out."

Jess hung up on her and pocketed his phone. He had bribed a nurse into recording a video of the birth because he knew Rory would want to have her mom see. To Rory it was really painful as they cut through her skin to get to the baby. They had given her enough meds to numb it, but the pain was still there and she had to squeeze Jess's hand as they cut. Jess never caved, he never complained the whole time he just stood beside her holding her hand and sometimes looking over the curtain that kept Rory from seeing what was going on on the other side of it. After what felt like ages to Rory she heard the doctor announce they were ready to take the baby out. After a few tense moments there was a piercing scream.

"It's a girl" Doctor Flynn announced to a stunned Rory as the nurses handed Jess a pair of scissors.

"Huh?" He asked a bit confused first looking at Rory then the nurses.

"To cut the cord dear."

"Oh no I couldn't. I am not-"

"Do it" Rory said suddenly and he looked at her. "Please"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. He turned back to the nurses and walked to the other side of the curtain. Jess made sure to try and not look at Rory's insides he just focused on the task at hand of cutting the cord. As soon as he finished the nurses wiped the baby off and handed her to Jess. Gently he took her in his arms and brought her over for Rory to see.

"She is so beautiful" Rory murmured as she peered over at her daughter in Jess's arms.

"Like her mom" Jess said as he looked down at the baby girl in his arms. "What is her name?"

"Logan"

"Logan?" He asked skeptically.

"It's the only name I liked for a boy or a girl. Her name will be Logan Lorelai Gilmore, Lolo for short"

 **OK TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES I HAVE GOT HERE GOES. I KNOW WHO WILL END UP WITH RORY AND I HOPE IT HAS BEEN CLEAR FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER :) YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY RORY KEPT LOLO FROM LOGAN AND FOR GOOD REASON I PROMISE YOU GUYS. TO SAY THAT HER FAMILY OR FRIENDS SUPPORTED HER CHOICE IS COMPLICATED YOU WILL FIND OUT. AS ALWAYS KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING I LOVE FEEDBACK. I WILL ALSO TRY AND UPDATE ONCE A WEEK FROM NOW ON.**


	4. First Day at Chilton

**First Day at Chilton**

"Rory you still with us?" Lorelai asked as Rory shook her head coming back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, I just was think about the day Lolo was born"

"Don't remind me" Lorelai said with a frown. Even years later she was upset that she missed the birth of her first grandchild and that Jess of all people had been there.

"Alright I think it is time for these girls to get over to Chilton." Luke announced coming over with a to go cup of coffee for Rory. "Good luck princess" he said as he handed Lolo a to go cup of hot cocoa. "Let's hope you stick to hot cocoa for awhile."

"Hey I was drinking coffee by the time I was ten she has time" Rory reminded Luke as she headed for the door to leave with Lolo. "Besides this little one definitely gets her personality from a little daredevil we all know."

She smiled at them and waved to everyone in the dinner with Lolo before they headed out the door to Chilton. The drive was all too familiar with Rory as she had taken the bus there numerous times over the course of high school and now her daughter would be going to school there as well. As she passed the old Gilmore mansion she frowned a little remembering all her memories she had there not only of Friday night dinners, but of the little things she had done there. One of her first Friday night dinners she had been wordlessly sitting beside her grandpa while her mom and grandmother were fighting when he silently handed her the paper to read. That small gesture stuck with her because he knew she was feeling a bit uncomfortable about the situation and wanted to comfort her in the only way he could think of. Rory had to wipe away a tear as she thought of the memory.

There were hardly any parking spots left for her as she parked as quickly as she could. Lolo was already out before Rory could help her. Lolo grabbed Rory's hand and they walked together to the headmaster's office. They had been there before for Lolo to see where she was going to be going to school, but Rory had seen it all for the most part. The elementary side of the school was new to her as she had only ever been on the high school side of the building. Headmaster Charleston led them into his office as soon as they arrived and they sat down in front of his desk in silence for a few moments while he shuffled around some paperwork.

"Well Rory everything seems to be in order here from Yale so we could have you start today if you'd like" he said as he folded his hands over the paperwork on his desk. "The English department is happy to have such a prestigious author such as yourself here teaching our students."

"I am excited to be back. I knew getting my masters was important I am just glad Yale let me go back for it so I could teach here."

"Yale could never say no to a Gilmore" Headmaster Charleston said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now onto the most important member of the group here" he looked at Lolo who fidgeted in her seat under his watchful stare. "Logan Gilmore"

"Lolo" she said looking up at him. "I like Lolo better"

"Well the Lolo your teacher is here to bring you to class." There was a sudden knock at the door and the last person Rory expected to walk in walked through the door.

"Juliet?!"

"Rory, how are you?"

"You are Lolo's teacher?" Rory asked concerned she never recognized the name that the school had given her for Lolo's teacher.

"Yes isn't it exciting?" Juliet said walking over to Lolo.

"I wouldn't use those exact words" Rory muttered under her breath as Lolo stood up. "Be a good girl at school today and have a lot of fun sweetheart. Mommy will pick you up and when we get home I bet Jess will have Chinese food waiting for you!"

"Yay Chinese, can we have pizza too?"

"I will make sure he knows to order pizza too" Rory laughed as her daughter left the room with Juliet.

"The apple sure does not fall far from the tree with you Gilmore girls" Headmaster Chalreston commented as the door shut behind Juliet and Lolo.

"In a sense" Rory agreed as she turned back to him. "Now about what we discussed on her application."

"We pride ourselves in the privacy of our students. No one not even the Huntzbergers will know that Logan is Lolo's father."

"Thank you Headmaster" Rory said getting up and walking to the door. "I should get going before my first class arrives before I do."

"Knock 'em dead Miss. Gilmore"

Rory smiled at him before she left the room to go to her class. The day passed in a bit of a blur as she was concerned on how Lolo's day was going. On her lunch Rory even sneaked over to peer in at Lolo as she was in class. Lolo was sitting close to the teacher and had her studious face on. That girl was going to be smarter then both Rory and Logan combined Rory thought as she made her way back to her classroom. Her students for the first day seemed polite enough, but it was only the first day, things would change. As the last bell rang Rory was out of her class before the students even were. Lolo was waiting for her inside her classroom with Juliet.

"Juliet can we talk for a moment?" Rory asked as Lolo was getting her coat.

"Of course come sit" Juliet said as she led Rory over to her desk. "How can I help you?"

"You are aware who her father is right?"

"Yes and I assure you I want to keep my job here so your secret is safe with me." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I however think you should tell him soon."

"Why?"

"Well there is an annual career day here at school in about a month and I know you are a famous author and a teacher here, but students like to bring in both parents and she might feel a little left out."

"I know" she got up and made to go over to Lolo.

"Oh and Rory" she turned around to look at Juliet. "He never married Odette. He never married anyone."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rory shook her head a bit confused. "He was always in love with you."

 **MY NEW CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT ON SUNDAYS FROM NOW ON :)**


	5. London Calls

**London Calls**

"Hello Logan Huntzberger's office. How can I help you?" A shrill voice of a lady came through Rory's cell phone. It had been three weeks since Lolo had started school and Rory had finally mustered up enough courage to call Logan. She was currently sitting in the living room of her mother's house with Jess on one side of her and Lane on the other.

"Hi, my name is Rory Gilmore I was wondering if I could speak to Logan?"

"Sorry Miss. Gilmore, but he is in an important meeting at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Can you tell him I called and to call me back as soon as possible?"

"Certainly" Rory didn't even say goodbye she just hung up and sank into the cushions of the couch.

"Ugh!" She said as she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Rory calm down" Lane comforted her as Rory freaked out under the pillow. "He was going to find out anyway. I always told you you should tell him."

"I didn't tell him for a reason you guys" Rory commented as she took the pillow off from her face. "Now here I am about ready to tell him that we have a daughter together. I shouldn't do this. I can't, they will find out and I can't do this to Lolo."

"Ror we will get through this together. We always have" Jess assured her as he grabbed her hand and held it. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rory's phone began to buzz. "Answer it."

"I can't" Rory said before Lane grabbed the phone answering it all while putting it up to Rory's ear. "Hello"

"Rory?"

"Hello Logan"

"I thought I would never hear from you again."

"Well surprise" Rory said nervously as she got up and began to pace the living room.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

"Are you in New York?"

"No London. Still stationed here like I always have been."

"Oh good, good. So how have you been?" Rory said stalling to break the news.

"Great. Just closed a deal to buy the biggest online newspaper and finished my third book. It's about to be published. Read your books by the way, they were amazing. I have them sitting on my office desk."

"You do?"

"Of course I do Ace" Rory's heart leaped when she heard that. She had not been called Ace since the last time she saw Logan. "So why are you really calling?"

"I was hoping to meet you for coffee and talk" she blurted out before she could stop herself. She knew she should stay as far away from him as possible, but she really wanted to see him when she told him. She owed him that much.

"I am not due to come back to the states for another month." Crap! Rory thought as she knew the career day was in a week. "We could meet then"

"I will fly to London to get coffee with you actually" those words came out faster then she could stop them from coming.

"For coffee? You want to fly to London for coffee?"

"No place is too far for a Gilmore to get coffee."

"True" he said through a laugh and she could tell he was smiling. His light brown eyes probably sparkling, his smile plastering his face like a school boy.

"I will fly out Friday and meet you at the same place on Saturday?"

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you Saturday Ace." Rory hung up and looked over at Jess and Lane who had shocked looks on their faces.

"London?" Jess asked a bit bemused by what just happened. "You're going to London?"

"You're coming too"

"What?"

"You promised" Rory reminded him and Jess just sank back into the couch like Rory had. "Could you watch Lolo for the weekend?"

"Of course. Kimmy would love to see Lolo" Lane said as Rory nodded.

"Ok so I will call the airline to book the tickets, find my passport, pack the bags, book a hotel, call the school to tell them I won't be in, and pray that the plane crashes and my mom can raise Lolo with all the insurance money she would get."

"I am going to go pack. Tomorrow is Friday."

Rory nodded at Jess and they all left Lorelai's house. Lolo came running over to her mom as soon as she walked out the front door from Babette's house. As soon as they got home Rory packed her bags quickly and booked everything she had to. It took her until almost two in the morning to find her passport which happened to be in her old room at her mother's house. Lorelai did not like the idea of her flying all the way to London to see Logan, but took solace in the fact that Jess was going with her. Once morning came Rory brought Lolo over to Lane's then her and Jess went to Lorelai's so she could drive the pair to the airport. It had been awhile since Rory had flown to London, but Jess had never been and he was slightly excited for the prospect of going. He was going to do some local sightseeing close by to the coffee shop Rory was meeting Logan at. She had insisted to do it alone, but wanted him close by just in case she needed him for comfort or help.

The plane ride felt like forever to Rory though when she woke up in London once they landed she found her head resting on Jess's shoulder as he watched a movie. They met their driver at the gate and he drove them to their hotel. Rory had picked out a swanky London hotel that Logan had always talked about. When she got to her room she collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and hardly noticed that Jess fell asleep in the same bed as her. When the morning came Rory got up took a shower and made her way down to the hotel restaurant to grab some breakfast with coffee, careful not to wake Jess on the way. She needed a few moments today to herself before the day really got started. It was about thirty minutes later when Jess joined her. They sat and talked for a little bit mostly about Lolo and how this was going to change her life.

As much as she wanted to avoid it the time came to go meet Logan. Together Rory and Jess caught a cab and took off for the coffee shop. Rory had the cab driver drop Jess off at Big Ben before heading over to the cafe herself. When she got out of the car she looked up at the cafe, this was always the cafe that Logan would get her coffee from and they would visit together. This was Rory's favorite coffee shop in all of London. Taking a deep and steadying breath she pushed open the doors and walked in. Logan was sitting there in a booth when she walked in and he stood as soon as he saw her. Her face let her down on this one because as soon as she saw him a giant grin crossed her face. He still looked as handsome as ever even at thirty-nine years old.

"Looking good as always Ace" he commented as she slid into the booth with him. "Hope you don't mind that I ordered. I hope you still take your coffee the same way."

"Black" she responded as she sat her purse down beside her and folded her hands on the table. They sat in silence until the waitress dropped off their coffees.

"You're quiet" he commented as soon the waitress left. "Come on let it out."

"We have a daughter together" Rory blurted out and Logan almost spit out the coffee he had just taken a sip of.

"I am sorry what?"

"A few weeks after we saw each other I went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant."

"We have a daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Logan"

"You named her Logan?"

"Logan Lorelai Gilmore, but everyone calls her Lolo"

"How did this happen?" Logan asked finally looking up at her.

"We did not use proper protection you know" she replied and he just gave a small smile even though she could tell he was five seconds away from total shock.

"Why Logan?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I did not find out the gender until she was born. When I was thinking of names I did not like any name, but Logan so I decided to name her after you." Rory smiled at the thought of finding out Lolo was a girl. "Actually no one, but Jess knew she was going to be a girl."

"Jess?" Rory nodded her head. "You guys close?"

"Yeah, he has helped me with Lolo a lot. She absolutely adores him."

"Probably because she never knew she had a father" he said suddenly bitter.

"I'm sorry Logan, I just could not tell you."

"Why now?"

"It was actually Juliet. She is Lolo's teacher at Chilton and she convinced me to tell you though I still do not think it is a good idea."

"Why did you not tell me? I would have been there for you, for our daughter, Ace you know that" he looked at her, his eyes were hurt. Rory resisted he urge to reach across the table to hold his hand and comfort him. Even after years of not seeing each other she hated when he was in pain.

"I was going to until I got this" she got into a purse and handed him a crumpled up piece of paper. "It was sent to me the day after my mom's wedding." She said as she watched Logan read the letter. His face went from hurt to shock and to pissed off as he read. When he finished he looked up at her, the paper still in his hands.

"So it was never because of me?" Rory shook her head.

"I wanted you to know truly, it was never you that caused me to do this. I had to protect her. I still have to protect her, but she lately has been wanting to meet her dad and there is a career day at school next week and I know it is short notice but-"

"I will be there" he said interrupting her. "I will fly back to London tomorrow. Is she here with you?"

"No she is with Lane. Jess came with me. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Never mad at you Ace. Not after reading this" he said waving the paper in the air.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"No, call cancel it we can take the company plane."

"Logan you don't have to fly us home."

"I am going anyway and plane rides can be lonely"

He smiled his megawatt smile and Rory cracked nodding her head in agreement. Only Logan could ever convince her to take such an extravagant gift so easily. They stayed there talking for a few more hours just catching up and talking about Lolo. Logan was still seething after reading the letter, but he kept it together in front of Rory, he did not want to scare her off or keep Lolo from him. By the end of their conversation Rory looked out the window and saw it was dark out. They had spent the entire day in that tiny booth talking.

"Oh my god Jess!"

"Don't worry about an hour ago when you went in the bathroom he came in and I told him we were still talking. I sent my driver to fetch him at a pub down the street a few minutes ago."

"I should probably get back to the hotel."

"Or you could come to my loft." He suggested and Rory looked up from her probably eighth cup of coffee of the day. "If you want."

 **I AM UPDATING QUICKLY BECAUSE I WANTED TO THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OVERWHELMING SUPPORT. EVERY FEW MINUTES I GET AN EMAIL WITH A NEW FOLLOW OR FAVORITE AND I AM SO MOVED THAT I KEEP WRITING MORE AND MORE FOR THIS STORY. I EVEN MANAGED TO OUTLINE IT AND KNOW THE ENDING :) I CANT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR THIS TRULY. LASTLY ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE KEEP THEM COMING AND I PROMISE TO ANSWER TEM EITHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I POST OR LATER ON IN THE STORY. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING I LOVE THEM**


	6. Cooped Up

**Cooped Up**

"Then she appeared

Apple Venus on a half open shell

Then she appeared

The first photograph on Fox Talbots gel" Rory's phone blared and she reached for it without opening her eyes.

"Jess? It's like-"

"Eight in the morning! Our flight leaves in an hour!" Rory shot right up and looked around the room only to see Logan sleeping beside her. She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Where are you?"

"I fell asleep at Logan's last night" she replied as she scrambled out of bed. "Don't worry about the flight I canceled our tickets. Logan offered to bring us with him back on his company plane."

"Seriously Rory? He is back in your life for five minutes and you are already making bad decisions?"

"Stop acting like my mother Jess" Rory shot back as she slipped on one of Logan's shirts and walked into the kitchen. "Look Jess I know you care about me and Lolo, but I had to talk to him and it got late so I fell asleep ok?"

"Nothing happened?"

"No, I promise."

"Fine" he relented as he let out a sigh. "So where am I meeting you guys? And when?"

"Logan has the flight taking off at noon and we will send his driver for you around ten to take you to the airport."

"Is there alcohol on the plane?"

"Yes"

"Good because that is the only way I am getting through a plane ride with him" Rory giggled at the thought of Jess and Logan stuck together on a plane for hours. "See you soon Ror."

"Bye Jess" she hung up her phone and began to make a pot of coffee.

"Who was that?" Logan asked walking in with just his sweatpants on.

"It was Jess. He wanted to know where I was."

"Ahh always protective of you that one" Logan commented as he walked over to Rory. "I haven't slept that well in years."

"Me too" Rory agreed as she turned to face him. He looked damn good even in just sweatpants. "There is no school Monday or Tuesday so you can meet Lolo on Tuesday. I can have you meet us at my mom's or the diner."

"Where ever you want Ace. Whatever you think will make Lolo more comfortable is where I want to meet her."

"I am so nervous. What if everyone finds out? Lolo could be in danger. You saw that letter."

"Then we will protect her." He assured her as he pulled her close to him. "Rory I haven't even met her yet and I would take a bullet for her. She is our daughter and we will take this day by day."

"You're not mad?"

"You did what you did to protect her. How can I be mad at that?" He smiled down at her and released her from his embrace. "You should probably change."

"Crap my bags are at the hotel."

"That's ok I sent my assistant to get you an outfit last night."

"What?"

"Nordstrom stays open when a Huntzberger calls" he said as he grabbed a bag off of his dining room table. "For you Ace."

"Logan-"

"Just take them or you will have to go back in either yesterday's clothes or that shirt. However" he paused for a moment a devilish grin on his face. "I don't mind this look one bit."

Rory playfully slapped him as she a grabbed the bag out of his hands to go change. She had to admit to herself, once she was alone in the bathroom, that his assistant had good taste. Whoever it was picked out an outfit that Rory would have picked out herself. There was a long sleeve grey shirt, black jeans, black boots, a cream colored trench coat, and a long plaid scarf. She took a nice shower before getting dressed and going back out to see Logan dressed himself. She had to take a step back for a moment as she looked him over. He was only wearing a white t-shirt, denim jeans, a black blazer, and some sunglasses, but looked like he had just stepped out of the pages of GQ.

"My assistant needs a raise" he commented as he looked at Rory. "Ready to go?"

"Are you?" She asked as they walked over to the elevator.

"A little nervous" he replied and Rory had to look up at him, she was a little shocked.

"Why?"

"What if she hates me?"

"Logan she won't hate you. She might take a little time to adjust to you, but if I know my daughter then I know she will love you."

"You think?"

"She acts just like you, trust me she will love you"

"Really?"

"Yea, choosing the name Logan might have ended up being a curse" Rory teased as they got off the elevator together.

"You love me and you know it"

"I do" Rory stopped in her tracks as she admitted that out loud. Logan stopped with her and looked down at Rory. "Ummm I see your driver lets go."

Rory hurried to the black SUV that waited for them on the other side of the parking garage. She did not speak for the entire trip to the airport, she just sat in silence and stared out of the windows. Logan sat beside her himself in silence as well not sure of what to say about what Rory had just said. As soon as they arrived directly on the tarmac outside of the plane Rory rushed out of the SUV and threw herself into Jess's arms. He enveloped her in a hug and looked over Rory's shoulder glaring at Logan in the process. Logan just shrugged his shoulders and boarded the plane. It took a few minutes, but Rory and Jess followed. As soon as the plane took off Rory said she wasn't feeling well and went to sleep in the room at the back of the plane.

"What did you do?" Jess asked as soon as Rory was gone.

"I did nothing wrong."

"I call bull. Rory just doesn't act like this. She only does when it comes to fights with you. Needless to say it has been awhile since I have had to see her like this. So I will ask nicely this time, what happened?"

"We were walking to the car when she said it might have been a curse that she named our daughter Logan. I joked and said you love me and you know it. Then she said I do. We both kind of stood there in shock before we got in the SUV to come here." Logan repeated to Jess about what had happened. For a millimeter of a second he could see hurt cross Jess's eyes for just a moment before it vanished. "Look I would never want Rory hurt ever, but I didn't do anything wrong here."

"Yea"

Jess got up and walked over to where there was a bar in the corner and got out the scotch. He looked over at Logan who nodded that he wanted some then proceeded to pour the pair of them each a drink. They drank most of the way back to the states and were almost done the bottle when the pilot announced they were an hour away from landing. The pair had been talking the entire time when Rory finally walked back in. She just looked at the pair of them one on each side of the plane before she finally plopped herself down beside Jess.

"I see you two are getting along" she commented over the shared bottle of scotch.

"Yea well when you sleep the whole time what's a guy to do?" Jess said elbowing Rory in the side and she just smiled up at him.

"You're a nut job."

"Only for you"

Rory just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She looked across the aisle and saw Logan watching their exchange. He looked jealous at their flirtatious banter. She had no clue what she was going to do about these boys. On one hand she had Jess who never failed to be there for her and Lolo, who always loved Rory since they were teenagers and on some level she loved him right back. On the other hand there was Logan the biggest love of her life. Even after years of no contact she still felt this electric pull to him that never went away. She never felt that with anyone in her life before and he was the only person to get her to feel something like that.

 **I POSTED THIS BECAUSE I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE ME TO POST THE CHAPTER TITLE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE END OF EACH STORY, KIND OF LIKE A GUESSING GAME AS TO WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE ABOUT. IF SO PLEASE TELL ME BY REVIEWING OR MESSAGING ME. ALSO I DONT OWN THE LYRICS TO THE SONG USED AT THE START OF THE CHAPTER. PLEASE SOMEONE GUESS WHERE IT CAME FROM I WOULD BE SO EXCITED IF SOMEONE COULD :)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE:**

 **LOGAN MEET LOGAN**


	7. Logan Meet Logan

**Logan meet Logan**

"Deep breath Rory. Deep breath." Rory repeated to herself as she stood outside of Lolo's door. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and walked in. "Hey baby girl."

"Morning mom" Lolo said as she stretched her arms above her head. Unlike Rory or Lorelai Lolo was actually a morning person.

"Mommy needs to talk to you sweetheart" Rory said sitting down on the edge of Lolo's bed.

"What's wrong mom?" Lolo asked sitting up and crawling to sit beside Rory.

"Nothing sweetie, it's about your dad"

"My dad? I thought you said he lived in London and he couldn't see me because he was always working."

"Well I went to go get him for you."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to meet you"

"He does?" Lolo asked and Rory looked down at her daughter. She was nervous and scared at the prospect of meeting her dad, it was the same feeling Rory had when she younger about her own father. Rory just nodded her head in response. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He would be crazy if he didn't" Rory assured her as she pulled Lolo close to her. "Can I tell you a secret?" Lolo nodded her head as she snuggled close to her mom. "He's scared you won't like him either."

"Really?" Lolo asked a bit shocked. "But you said he wasn't afraid of anything."

"Yea well he loves you so much that he just wants to make sure you love him back."

"Wow, my dad is afraid of something" Lolo said with a giggle causing Rory to do the same.

"You two Logans are very alike like that. Not afraid of anything" Rory commented standing up. "Now how about we get you ready to go meet him? He is at grandpa's diner."

Lolo jumped up and scooted her mom out of her room so she could get ready. Rory just laughed and walked back to her own room to get ready herself. She made a quick call to Logan to tell him to get to the diner because Lolo agreed to meet him. It only took an hour for Lolo to pick out an outfit to wear, she wanted to look perfect for her dad she said. Jess even volunteered to let them use the apartment above the diner that he lived in for the visit that way the townspeople wouldn't eavesdrop. As soon as Lolo was ready they got into Rory's car and drove to the diner. Luke told them that the door was unlocked upstairs and they quickly went up. Logan texted Rory already and told her he would be there in ten minutes so Rory told him to come right up and in. While they waited Rory put on Lolo's favorite old cartoon Rugrats and they sat down and watched it together.

"Hello?" Logan called into the room a few minutes later.

"Over here" Rory called over her shoulder as she sat on Jess's bed with Lolo. When Logan came around the corner Lolo stiffened a little. Rory took her hand and made her get up and they walked over to Logan. "Logan this is well Logan your dad."

"Hello" Lolo said meekly hiding behind Rory's leg.

"Hey there Lolo" Logan said crouching down to Lolo's level. "Do you know who I am?" He asked and Lolo nodded her head without saying a word. "Good because I brought you something do you want to see it?"

"What is it?" Lolo asked stepping out from behind her mother.

"Yeah what is it?" Rory asked concerned they never discussed getting her anything.

"Well I was talking to grandma last night and she told me you wanted a puppy and if we go downstairs she might be out in my car with one."

"A PUPPY?!" Rory and Lolo said together. However, Lolo was excited and Rory was a bit on the mad side.

"Yea" Logan looked at Rory and saw her glaring at him. "Why don't you go see grandma outside and I will meet you there and maybe we can name him?"

"Ok!" Lolo said and ran out the door to go to her grandmother.

"A puppy? You got her a puppy." Rory asked her voice close to yelling. "You didn't discuss this with me Logan."

"You didn't discuss keeping her from me."

"That was for her protection."

"So is this"

"How?"

"Attack dog?" He suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"I swear between you and Lolo I am going to have a heart attack."

"Us Logans tend to do that to people" he teased as he saw Rory visibly relax, but still trying to look mad at him.

"And who will take care of this dog? I have to work and Lolo is a bit too young plus she has school."

"I could hire a dog sitter during the day and Lolo is old enough to learn how to take care of an animal."

"What about vet bills and food and everything else a dog needs?"

"I can give you my black Amex and you can buy anything the dog needs. Heck buy anything Lolo needs with it."

"You're impossible" Rory said throwing her hands up in the air and walking out the door. She opened the door again a minute later and gave Logan a pointed look. "You coming or not?"

"Right" he responded and he followed her downstairs and out to where Lorelai and Lolo were.

"A golden retriever?" Rory asked fighting the urge to smile. It was the exact dog her and Lolo had looked at at the pound last week. Lolo had begged Rory to get it but she wasn't sure if she was ready to get it or not.

"Thanks so much Logan!" Lolo said running over and hugging Logan. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She let him go and looked at Rory. "Can we keep him mom? Please"

"I don't know Lolo having a dog is a lot of responsibility. You have to take him out for a walk, clean him, feed him-"

"I can do it mommy I promise. Please."

"Yea please" Logan said bending down beside Lolo and doing a puppy dog face with her at Rory.

"Fine, but if you don't take care of him he goes young lady."

"Yes!" Logan and Lolo said high-fiving together.

"Good luck" Lorelai said with a smirk as she walked into the diner.

"Can we bring him to the park?" Lolo asked as she petted the dog.

"Sure I can drive us there." Logan suggested.

"She needs a booster seat" Rory said and Logan just smirked and opened the back seat.

"I called your mom and she gave me a list and my assistant got it all last night."

"I guess we are going to the park." Rory relented as Lolo climbed into the car with the puppy. "Which also means we have to go to the store for dog food and everything." Rory reminded Logan as she got into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry I already have that handled Ace."

"Of course you do"

Logan just glanced over at Rory and smiled. He knew the moment he had saw her she was the girl he would love for the rest of his life now he knows they have a daughter together making it all more real. As they drove in silence he kept stealing glances back at Lolo and smiling to himself he had no idea that when Rory flew to London to see him that this is what she had to tell him. He had expected nothing like this at all.

"We're here!" Lolo yelled excitedly as Logan parked in the park's parking lot. She managed to unbuckle herself and jump out with the dog.

"Stay where we can see you Logan!" Rory yelled after Lolo as she ran off into the field to play with the dog. "You definitely are loved by my kid already for sure."

"Yours?" Logan asked giving her a mischievous smile.

"Sorry I am not used to sharing yet."

"It's ok" Logan said as he took her hand and put it in the crook of his elbow. "Walk with me."

"A walk with Logan Huntzberger what a rare occurrence." Rory teased as they started to walk around the field watching Lolo play with their dog.

"Ace, I have to tell my parents." He said after a moment of silence.

"I know. I just don't want everyone to know. I have spent years protecting her, I don't want the world to know."

"It is going to happen. What was in that letter I swear I will find out who was behind it and I will protect her. I will protect you I swear on my life. She means more to me then my own life already."

"Mine too" Rory agreed as they stopped to just watch Lolo play. "What about London? Her life is here Stars Hollow."

"I will transfer to our headquarters in Hartford. I will just have to find a place in Stars Hollow to rent."

"You don't have to Logan."

"I want to. I want to be closer to her, I have missed too much of her life I don't want to miss anymore." He put his finger under Rory's chin and made her look up at him. "I missed you too. Now that I have you and her in my life again I want you close. I missed you Ace. I don't want to lose you again."

"Logan" she said breathlessly before closing her eyes and taking a step back. "Let's focus on Lolo right now."

"Whatever you want Ace." He said as he turned to see Lolo and the dog playing near the swings. "My dad and mom are in town this week you and Lolo could come over for dinner. We can go Thursday night and do career day the next day."

"I think I will go alone, Lolo can stay with my mom or Lane. I don't want them to meet her yet."

"You're the one in control here. You know Lolo better then anyone."

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: HOLY HUNTZ! I NEED A BURGER**


	8. Holy Huntz! I need a Burger

**Holy Huntz! I need a Burger**

Rory looked into the full length mirror that stood before her and groaned. She was supposed to be getting ready to go talk to Logan's parents, but all she had managed to do for the past hour was put on her underwear. Her mind was racing and she felt like a kid again as the Huntzbergers never liked her and she was sure they were going to freak out about Lolo. Sighing she picked up a dress that she had thrown across her bed and held it up to herself twisting in the mirror to see how it would look on her. Finally, she just gave up and decided to just wear her lucky outfit that she always felt good in. About an hour later she heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Logan. She ran down the stairs putting in her earrings as she went.

"Hey" she said as she opened the door. He stood there with a smile on his face and a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"For you Ace" he said handing her the flowers. She tried to force her smile to not happen, but she couldn't help the ear splitting grin that crossed her face.

"Thank you. Come in while I get a vase." She said as she led him into her house. "Sorry about the mess I haven't had a chance to clean today."

"Your house is spotless" he told her as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Well to me it is a bit of a mess" Rory joked as she found a vase in one of her cabinets. "Do they know I am coming?"

"Nah I decided not to give them a preamble to the occasion. I did tell them I had a date for dinner, they were happy about that."

"Until they see who the date is" Rory said as she placed the flowers in the vase and turned to look at Logan. "But this isn't a date."

"Wouldn't dream of taking you on a date to my parent's house" he joked giving Rory her favorite smile. "You know me better then that Ace. I am more of an extravagant guy."

"Yea, I happen to remember the last time we saw each other you gave me a pretty big parting gift."

"I would say I did." He joked with her as they walked back to the front door. He stopped her before she could walk out the door.

"What?" She asked a little bit confused that he had stopped her.

"When do I get to take you on a date again?"

"I don't know Logan. We have Lolo to think about it is not just us."

"You don't think she wouldn't love her parents being together?"

"No, she would love that. We can't just do it for that reason either."

"Rory I just want you happy. I want our daughter happy and I will spend the rest of my life making that happen, if we are together or not because I know I will love you for the rest of my life and that is all that matters."

"Sure know how to make a girl feel special don't you Huntzberger?" Rory said as she fought back tears at his small declaration of love.

"Only for you Ace."

"We should get going before we are late."

She gave him a small smile before walking past him and out the door. He followed her a few minutes later and got into the SUV after her. Logan had decided that he was going to drive them so that they wouldn't have anyone who could hear what is going on. Rory basically rambled the entire time to his parent's home, she was too nervous to not talk his head off. He just let her speak about what to say because he knew that she needed to get it off her chest. This is the girl who made pro con lists for everything so a little rambling was something he could afford her Logan thought as he drove. When they were almost there Rory told him to pull over and when he did she jumped out.

"I can't do this" she said as she leaned against the side of the car. "Logan I can't do this."

"We have to" he said coming around the car to stand in front of her. "I know you are scared, I am too after that letter, but we need to tell my parents now before anyone tells them before us." He took her hand and held it up to his heart. She just looked into his eyes un sure of what to say to him. "Ace we can do this."

"You have been a dad for less then a week and you are already doing a better job then me."

"I am pretty sure there are a lot of people who would disagree with that statement." He smiled down at her, the smile that Rory loved so much.

"Thank you Logan." She said with a smile and moved her hand off his chest so she could reach up and kiss his cheek. "Let's go."

He reached behind her and opened the door so she could get in. While they finished the drive to his parent's home he held her hand to calm her nerves. As soon as they arrived they parked the car and just sat there for a few minutes in silence. Rory finally took a deep breath and opened her door, Logan following her. When they reached the door her took her hand and mouthed 'together' before ringing the doorbell. A random maid answered the door and led them into the sitting room before taking their jackets and scurrying away from the room. It did not take long before Shira and Mitchum to make an appearance.

"Logan so who is the fine young lady you brought with you?" Mitchum asked as Logan and Rory stood up, Rory's back still turned to them. Logan gave her a quick confident look, calming Rory momentarily.

"It has been since Odette that you brought a girl. So introduce us to her." Shira said with a small smile to her son.

"You have already met her" Logan said simply as Rory turned around to face them. She never felt inferior in front of anyone until she was standing under the watchful and angry expression of Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Rory?" Shira said a bit shocked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger it's a pleasure to see you two again." Rory said as Logan wrapped his arm around Rory in a protective manner.

"Rory what a surprise" Mitchum said while not even looking at her. He was glaring at Logan for bringing her. "Are you two back together?"

"No" Rory said even though for a split second she pictured herself saying yes and she fought the urge to smile at the thought.

"So what do we owe the honor?" Shira asked leading them into the dinning room. "Honor is off in Barbados with her son and two daughters so we were not expecting you this week Logan."

"Well Rory surprised me by flying out to London for coffee." Logan said as they sat down around the table. "She wanted to catch up on life so I thought I could return the favor by bringing her to dinner here."

"Ahh I see"Mitchum said with a not so convinced tone. The dinner was brought out a few minutes later and they ate in silence until dessert was served and finally Mitchum broke the silence. "Ok you two spill, what are you hiding?"

"Rory has a daughter" Logan said grabbing Rory's hand under the table.

"And?" Shira asked steadying herself for their response.

"Logan is her father. Her name is Logan, Logan Lorelai Gilmore" Rory said and before another word could be uttered Mitchum blew up.

"You have a child with my son and you just now tell us?! What do you want?! Money?! You won't get a penny out of us!" Mitchum roared standing up and hitting the table with his fists.

"She doesn't want any money dad!" Logan shot back as he stood up to defend Rory.

"Then why did she keep your child from all of us for years?!" Mitchum boomed at Logan the anger radiating off him like a hot plate.

"Because she was trying to protect our daughter."

"And how do you know this child is yours? What did she just say she was? You never know not with the way her mother acts!"

"Do not bring my mother into this!" Rory finally said standing up. "You can say all you want about me, but do not dare bring my mother into this or question who my daughter's father is. You have never met or seen her. Lolo is the spitting image of Logan not only in looks, but she acts just like him." Rory stepped away from her chair and went over to Mitchum. "I did what I did to protect my child from the likes of you and the people you associate yourself with! You tried marrying your own son off to a family who threatened to kill my child if the news of her ever got out. Now here I am risking her life because Logan wanted to heal bridges and tell you two." She took a deep breath before continuing. "She doesn't need to have people like you in her life who think her mother only told her father because she wants money. For your information Mitchum I have a pretty hefty inheritance thanks to my grandfather, I am a well renowned author, and I work for one of the most prestigious schools in the nation so I don't need or want your money."

"Rory-" Mitchum tried to say, but Rory interrupted him.

"I am not finished!" She yelled at him. "I do not lose my cool and you made me so listen. I don't need a DNA test to know who the father of my daughter is and if you saw her you wouldn't need one either. Now I am going to go home and I am going to live my life knowing my daughter is better off without two people in her life who do not care about her!" Rory finished before storming off to get her coat.

"Thanks dad" Logan said shaking his head and following Rory out into the foyer. "Rory wait up!"

"No Logan I am not going to stay here around those people" Rory said shrugging on her coat.

"And where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I will catch a cab back to Stars Hollow I guess."

"And leave me here?" He smiled at her and grabbed his own coat.

"I need something to eat." She paused for a moment as they left the front door and then she smiled. "I need a burger."

"Let's go then Ace."

 **POSTING EARLY BECAUSE I HAD AN AMAZING DAY TODAY AND I WANT TO SHARE IT.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: CAREER DAY SURPRISE!**


	9. Career Day Surprise!

**Career Day Surprise!**

"This is your last chance to back out" Rory said as she sat at her desk at school on the phone to Logan.

"I will be there in twenty minutes Rory" Logan said as he drove down the highway to get to Chilton. "About last night-"

"Forget about it for today. Please? We can talk about it later."

"Fine, but we should talk about it." He pauses for a moment. "Robert, Colin and Finn are in town this weekend."

"Oh brother" Rory sighed as her class began to file into the room. "And?"

"They want to meet up with me. You should come."

"I think I will pass on this one besides Paris and Doyle are back together so I am babysitting this weekend for them while they are in Colorado."

"Colorado?"

"Something about finding themselves, I don't know."

"Intriguing."

"Hey tell them I miss them and I promise I will see them soon."

"Can I-"

"Absolutely"

"Are you sure?"

"It's the Life and Death Brigade I know she will be safe with them around."

"Really?"

"I hope" Rory giggled as the bell rang. "I gotta go I will meet you out front when my class is over and we can head to the Career fair."

"I might have arranged for something to be set up."

"Nope, I don't even want to know."

"Bye Ace"

"See you soon Logan"

She hung up and looked at her class who were all giving her weird looks. Rory just ignored them and handed them their tests. It was a short class she felt like because soon the bell rang and the class was let out to go meet with their parents for the career fair. It took Rory a few minutes to find Logan out front, but he was leaning up against an expensive looking Mercedes and she just did not want to know. Throwing caution to the wind she went up and hugged him. He pulled back a moment later a little shocked that she just hugged him in front of a crowd of people.

"So before we get to the actual fair we have to do a presentation in her class. I put down that her dad was coming, but kind of left it open because I didn't really know if you would be ok with her or this."

"How could I not be with a Rory 2.0?"

"Sorry it's more like a Logan 2.0. Luke had to rescue her from the tree in their yard last night because she decided it would be a good idea to climb it."

"Oh sorry Ace" Logan apologized grimacing. He took her hand and they started to walk to Lolo's class. "So I just like answer questions and stuff?"

"Well yea and bring an example of your work if you want to be really cool."

"Oh and did you bring an example of your work?"

"No I did better" she smiled as she saw Luke coming with a big box in his hands. "I got Luke."

"He has nothing to do with your job" Logan commented as Luke came up to them.

"I want you to know I had to leave Caesar in charge to bring these doughnuts here." He said as Logan took the box from him.

"Lolo will appreciate it. She didn't want her mom to be boring and bring books or Chilton stuff."

"Logan what are you doing here?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow at Rory.

"Apparently speaking to a group of first graders about the joys of running a multi billion dollar company." Logan stated and Rory had to keep her jaw from dropping.

"Wait, you Huntzbergers went from millions to billions? I sure have missed a lot" Rory said and Luke shrugged his shoulders agreeing with her.

"We own more then just major newspapers Rory we started investing in the tech side of things too. I actually have a meeting with a start up that is gaining steam around the country next week in New York. Not to mention our numerous investments in real estate, restaurants, manufacturing, and a lot more."

"I am gonna get back to the diner. Tell Lolo I will see her there for dinner later." Luke said kissing the top of Rory's head and waving at them as he left.

"Ready?" Rory asked and Logan nodded as she opened the door. All the other parents were already in the room waiting for them so they could start. "Sorry my class ran late with a student." Rory explained as she came in with Logan. She could tell that the other parents were not looking at her they were looking past her at Logan. Rory had to remind herself that these kids came from high society parents so this was going to be all gossip for awhile.

"Please sit with Lolo" Juliet said as Logan sat the box on a desk. "Thanks for the food Mr. Huntzberger. We were about to start."

"Can Logan go first?" Lolo asked her hand shooting into the air.

"Sure Lolo" Juliet said and motioned for Logan to stand in front of the class. "Please tell the class who you are and what you do." Logan took a deep breath and looked over at Rory who just nodded her head. It was now or never so they might as well get it over with she thought, no use in avoiding it any longer now that he was there in Lolo's class in front of everyone who is in high society. She knew that Logan would protect Lolo and so would she.

"My name is Logan Huntzberger my daughter is Logan Gilmore well everyone calls her Lolo-"

"Because it's Logan and Lorelai put together!" Lolo said to her friends that sat beside her. Rory had to shh her so that Logan could continue.

"I uhh run Huntzberger Publishing and Huntzberger Holdings with my father Mitchum Huntzberger though he just announced his retirement so I will officially be the sole owner and CEO of both companies by the start of next year."

"Tell them all the cool things you get to do Logan" Lolo shouted excited that her dad was even there in the first place.

"The cool things huh?" Logan asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "You guys will get to see that later at the fair."

"What do you like best about your job?" A boy from across the room asked.

"I get to meet a lot of really cool people and travel the world."

"Like Taylor Swift?" A girl asked from beside Lolo.

"I met her a few times. My firm published her memoir so I got to work closely with her."

"Where is the coolest place you been?" Another kid fired out at him.

"McMurdo, Antarctica. My family does a lot of our humanitarian research in their facilities down there."

"What was the best day of your life?" Lolo asked Logan and he kind of just stared at her for a moment.

"I have two" he said simply looking at Rory who just shrugged. "The day I met you and well-" he paused for a moment considering not saying it all before finally deciding he might as well say it. "The day I met your mom." He looked over at Juliet with pleading eyes.

"Ok thank you Mr. Huntzberger." She said and sent him back to his seat while another parent went up to speak.

"Way to put me on the spot kiddo"

He ruffled Lolo's hair and she just smiled at him. Rory knew that their bond was already beginning to start which was both terrifying and exciting for her to witness. Logan on the other hand was ignoring the stares from the other parents and instead was focusing on his daughter and making sure she knew he was here for her that day. Finally, at the very end of the presentations Rory went up to speak and Lolo just rolled her eyes, she always thought Rory had the most boring job ever.

"I will keep this short for you guys so you can get out to the career fair and see what mischief my child's father has gotten into" Rory said smirking at Logan who just gave her the same smirk right back. "My name is Lorelai Gilmore, but everyone calls me Rory. I am Lolo's mother. I am not cool like a doctor or a multi billion dollar corporation owner, but I do teach here and wrote a series of best selling novels called Gilmore Girls."

"Ok cool mom can we have grandpa's doughnuts now?" Lolo said and Rory just smiled at her only child.

"Yes sweetheart you can." Rory said and all the kids rushed over to the box Logan had brought in. "She thinks I have the most boring job in the world" Rory said as Logan walked up to her.

"She just hasn't experienced the world enough to see how amazing your job is" Logan said as they watched Lolo interact with her friends.

"Well don't get any ideas on taking her around the world just yet she is in the first grade."

"I had traveled to ten different countries by then" Logan reminded her as Lolo came over with her doughnut.

"Let's go mom and Logan"

Lolo grabbed theirs hands and pulled them through her classroom. It was a warm fall day and Rory was not much concerned that Lolo neglected to put on her jacket. They walked around the fair a bit looking at different booths of different jobs, but Lolo was impatiently waiting for her dad's set up and she was not expecting what she saw. In the field behind the school sat a helicopter with Huntzberger Holdings embossed on the side of it. Lolo couldn't contain her excitement and started to squeal. Logan had brought in the company helicopter to give the students a ride in it.

"Logan" Rory hissed through her teeth.

"We work in aviation too" Logan reminded Rory who just shook her had at the extravagance of it all. This was just for a career fair at her daughter's school she could not imagine what else he would do for other events.

"Can we go on it Logan?" Lolo asked looking up to him with pleading eyes.

"That would be up to your mom. I think the pilot is ready to take the first batch of students."

"Please mommy please" Lolo begged her mom while doing the same puppy dog face that always got Logan what he wanted.

"Fine, but Logan rides with you anytime you are on that helicopter."

"Thanks mom" Lolo said and she gave her a fleeting hug before dragging her dad to the helicopter where a group of children stood with their parents. They were all signing release forms and Rory had to giggle. At least Logan was smart enough to remember to do something like that so no one could sue.

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: KISS ME LIKE YOU WANNA BE LOVED**


	10. Kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

It was early morning in November and it had been about a month since Logan had met Lolo and it was going really well. Logan had moved into a house in Stars Hollow that he was renting so he could be closer to Lolo. Even though Mitchum was not impressed with this news he had begrudgingly allowed Logan to transfer to their Hartford headquarters. Everything was going really well with Lolo getting to know Logan, she had even spent the night once when Rory had to go to New York City for a meeting about her new book that was coming out. Lolo didn't stop talking about that night either when Rory got back, apparently Logan had taken her to Luke's for dinner, brought her ice cream from Taylor's and let her pick out a movie for them to watch together. Just as Rory was finished getting dressed she heard a huge crash downstairs so she rushed to the noise thinking someone was breaking in only to find Robert and Colin standing over a knocked out Finn. Apparently he had decided to try and run and jump onto Rory's couch, but missed and crashed into her wall instead.

"Nice to see you gentlemen" Rory said with a smile as Colin and Robert helped Finn to the couch. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We had a meeting" Colin began and Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"These meetings always end up with me in a different state and the last time I ended up pregnant."

"We heard" Finn said from the couch. "Where is our darling little future Life and Death Brigader?" He asked looking around the room.

"She is with my mom and Luke at Luke's cabin for the weekend." Rory said as she walked into the kitchen to grab some ice for Finn returning only a moment later. "And she is not joining the Life and Death Brigade."

"We didn't say now we do have morals" Robert said giving Rory a smirk. "Besides our mission is not for Lolo our mission is you."

"If I agree to go on this mission Colin can't get drunk and buy random clubs" she said giving him a pointed look. "How is that tango club anyway?"

"I sold it the next day back to the original owner for double what I paid. Kept the Inn though in New Hampshire it makes me some pocket change."

"Of course it does" Rory handed Finn the ice and looked at them skeptically. "Alright what are we doing?"

"We are going to Paris" Robert announced and Rory let out a snort.

"You can't be serious right?" They all looked at her with serious looks on their face. "I do have to work today"

"No you don't" Logan announced walking in with a suitcase in one hand and Rory's passport in the other. "Headmaster Charleston can be very persuaded to give you the day off when you make a donation to the school."

"Logan Huntzberger I am going to have to take your spending privileges away if you keep doing this." Rory joked as she took her passport from Logan.

"You have to be dating me to do that" he said giving her a hopeful look.

"Shucks I am out of luck then."

"Hopefully not forever" he said stepping closer to her and whispering so the others could not hear. "Just say yes that is all you have to do Ace."

"Logan we can't."

"Name one good reason" Rory hesitated looking around the room. Colin and Robert were pretending to look at the books on her bookshelf and Finn was sitting on the couch with the ice on his head pretending he wasn't listening to them.

"Because we have to catch a flight to Paris apparently."

"Excellent point" Logan conceded and motioned for the others. "Mother has spoken time to go."

He took Rory's hand and they all left out her front door for the waiting limo. Rory just shook her head she was used to their antics by now and decided to just follow along to whatever they had planned. It did not take them long to get to the airport, but since Rory was still tired from staying up the night before finishing editing her book she fell asleep leaning on Logan's shoulder. When they got to the plane Logan simply picked her up and brought her onto the plane buckling her in for take off. They were already a couple hours into the plane ride when Rory finally decided to wake up. The boys were watching Kirk's movie again and Rory just shook her head. She had been sleeping up against Logan again and she just looked up at him and smiled.

"Nice to see you're awake again Ace" he said as she straightened up, he frowned for a moment missing her snuggled up to him already.

"Good thing I did or I would have missed this major motion picture you guys are watching."

"It's all the rage love" Finn said from the bar as he was making a martini. "Martini?"

"Pass" Rory said and she looked at Logan with a smirk.

"I don't like the way mother is looking at father boys."

"Agreed Colin" Robert said as Rory stood up and walked to the back of the room they were in.

"I think I am gonna go take another nap in the back of the plane. Care to join Logan?"

"I would be stupid to deny a nap with you" he said excitedly getting up. "See you later boys" and he was out of the room and into the bedroom at the back of the plane in no time.

"Now that I got you alone" Rory said plopping on the bed. "We can talk"

"No mile high club?" Logan asked a bit let down. Rory shook her head and patted the bed beside her. Logan laid down beside her and stared up at the ceiling of the plane. "What's up buttercup?"

"Logan we are going to France, why?"

"Truth?" Rory nodded and Logan sighed. "I was planning on meeting up with Odette."

"What?" She asked shocked that he was meeting up with her especially after him seeing the letter.

"It's not like that I swear Rory. I am meeting with her to talk to her about the letter."

"And what are the Robert, Colin, and Finn doing here?"

"To keep you entertained while I am meeting with her. I didn't think you'd want to go."

"Why did you even bring me then?"

"It's the city of love"

"And? What has that got to do with me?"

"You needed a mom break Rory everyone agreed with me."

"I went to London recently."

"To talk to me about Lolo not exactly a mom-cation"

"I just don't think it is a good idea to meet with Odette." Rory said looking over at Logan from where she laid. "Lolo is good and hidden now no one seems to know about-"

"They do Rory we can't deny that everyone knows now including the high society people of Europe which means Odette's family knows as well."

"I knew telling you about Lolo was a bad idea" Rory said crossing her arms over her chest. "I swear Logan if anything happens to her because of you I am going to leave and no one not even my own family will find us."

"I know Ace. I wouldn't risk losing the two most important people in my life, I know what I am doing." He reached over and pulled her close to him. "Now go to sleep until we reach Paris."

Rory didn't even respond she just snuggled close to him as he put on a movie for them to watch while they soared above the earth to Paris. Rory felt groggy as they landed in Paris a few hours later, she had no idea what time it was and frankly didn't care she just wanted to get to where ever they were staying and into a hot shower. Logan held her hand as they departed the plane and kicked Colin in the shin as he wolf whistled when they came out of the plane's bedroom. Of course Logan has a house here Rory thought as they all got out of the SUV they had been traveling in since getting off the plane. She grabbed her own bag without letting Logan help her and headed into the house the boys following.

"So one of the rooms is under construction at the moment being turned into Lolo's room so we are one room short. Someone will have to share" Logan announced and everyone turned to look at Rory.

"Sweet Finn can't wait to spend the weekend in the same room as you."

"Me?" Finn asked confused while looking at Logan.

"Finn?" Logan asked giving her a skeptical look. "Why?"

"Because I missed him the most."

"Thanks love" Finn said with a goofy, ear splitting grin.

"You know we can hear you" Robert said from the doorway to the living room.

"And we are hurt" Colin added on. Rory just rolled her eyes as Finn took her suitcase.

"Well there is only one room with two beds I will bring our bags up love" Finn said and he left the room.

"Let us help you" Robert said dragging Colin from the room.

"You care to explain now?" Logan asked once they were alone.

"I don't want you to get any ideas." She said looking down at her feet. "I just feel like with the way you and I are right now I feel like we keep getting close and then nothing. I just don't want to do this, we aren't even together so I figured it is probably best."

"How about dinner tomorrow night and we discuss us?"

"We should probably stick to just discussing Lolo" Rory responded still not looking at him.

"You can't keep your wall up around me forever Rory" Logan said stepping closer to her and lifting her chin so she had to look at him. "I know you love me and you know I love you, why fight this?"

"I don't know" was all she could say.

"Then don't" and he closed the gap between them with a kiss. Their first kiss since that faithful day in New Hampshire.

 **SORRY I AM LATE. I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH THE HOLIDAYS COMING UP. I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER ON CHRISTMAS EVE.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: OH MONA, IT'S LISA**


	11. Oh Mona, it's Lisa

**Oh Mona, it's Lisa**

"Wake up sleepy head" Logan said coming into Rory's room the next morning. Finn was still sleeping in the other bed and Rory just opened her eyes a little bit to look at him. She looked cranky for being woken up, Logan just smirked and produced a cup of coffee for her to take. "I am meeting with Odette today." Logan said as Rory sat up to drink her coffee and he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Ok" Rory said as she took her cup of coffee and looked at him. "Finn said the boys were planning something for me anyways."

"You don't want to go?" She shook her head. "Can I ask what changed your mind?"

"You" she replied simply.

"Me?"

"I trust you will protect Lolo now. I also know that she can't be kept in a bubble forever she is a Gilmore and a Huntzberger after all."

"Speaking of her name-"

"She will make that choice Logan if she ever wants to change her last name to yours she will make that choice and I will support it then."

"That's not what I was going to say" he said smirking at Rory who was now a bit confused. "I like that you gave her the Gilmore name. You Gilmore girls are strong and independent and you don't care what those high society people think of you, you set your own paths. I want that for Lolo."

"Really?"

"Really" he said and he kissed Rory's forehead as he got up again. "I am gonna go get showered and dressed, want to join?"

"I will pass on that one, but I like the effort."

"I will never have enough of you"

Logan gave her another kiss before leaving the room. He had a long day ahead of himself if he was going to do this meeting he had to dress the part. A suit is the only way to even come close to looking the part of meeting an heiress. He quickly showered and got dressed, but by the time he was done Rory and the boys were gone for a day of adventure that he had no clue what they were up to that day besides one clue that Robert had let slip to him. Logan sighed as he was hoping to see Rory before she had left so he was left a bit disappointed as his driver took him to meet Odette at a restaurant that his family owned in Paris. When he got there she was no where to be seen and he waited for almost an hour before she arrived.

"Logan" she said curtly sitting down at the table.

"We can keep this brief. Just red wine" Logan ordered for the two of them in perfect French to their waiter who nodded and scurried off to fetch them wine.

"Brief and we haven't seen each other in so long" Odette said with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair.

"Cut the crap Odette" he said a moment later as their waiter returned with two glasses of red wine. "I know about the letter."

"What letter?" She asked innocently, but Logan could see her jaw tense.

"The letter your family got to Rory that kept my daughter away from me."

"Oh that silly thing."

"It is not silly. That was an unborn child and the mother of my child you were threatening to have killed!"

"Oh calm down Logan, don't make a scene. You don't want this to get to the press."

"I don't care if it gets to the press! I am the damn press!" He yelled at her again causing a few people to stare at the pair of them. "Why did your family write that letter? I know the connections your family has Odette I am not stupid."

"My family wrote it to save face. We thought the only way we could make sure no one was embarrassed in this whole mess was to make sure that girl-"

"Her name is Rory" Logan interrupted her. Odette frowned at his interruptions, she had known even during their fake engagement that Rory was Logan's one true love and all she had ever been was for him to satisfy his parents.

"Rory" Odette corrected herself through gritted teeth. "Never allowed your child near you."

"It doesn't matter now Odette please put it to bed. Please my daughter means the world to me"

"What about Rory?"

"Really? This again?"

"Yes this again"

"I love Rory more then I love myself, ever since I met her that has been true. Nothing will change that Odette."

"I know. I just wanted to hear that" she sighed and took a swig of her wine. "I will call my parents and tell them not to do anything."

"Thank you" Logan said getting up and getting ready to leave.

"You don't want to stay to finish the drink?"

"No Rory is somewhere in France with Colin, Finn, and Robert I need to find them."

"Goodbye Logan"

"Goodbye Odette."

He didn't even look back at her as he left he just left her there without another word. Logan only had a small clue where they might be so he headed to the Louvre to see if they had actually gone to a museum like Robert had told him. As soon as he entered he was immediately escorted to a V.I.P. waiting area while the others were fetched. Rory came in first after the curator of the museum she was flushed and she could tell the boys had, had her up to their old mischief. Another lady came in behind them and stood beside the curator who had to look at her phone for a text.

"Oh Mona, it's Lisa again could you go deal with that" the curator said shooing Mona from the room. "Mr. Huntzberger is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No thank you" he replied and the curator left the room. "I don't even want to know" as they all stood there in front of him. "Rory I took care of everything."

"Thank you" Rory said smiling at him. "It means a lot for me to see you protect her."

"She's my daughter there was no question, but to do it" He said simply taking her hand in his. "Ready to go?"

"Always"

"Look at these two love birds" Colin said as they left the room. Rory just rolled her eyes at him.

"Mother is upset. We better hurry and bring her on another adventure." Robert suggested to them.

"Bungee jumping off the Arc de Triomphe?" Finn suggested and Rory just looked at him in shock. He couldn't be serious right?

"Golfing on top of the Palace of Versailles?" Colin suggested and Rory just shook her head. These boys were going to be doing their crazy antics for the rest of their lives.

"Let's just head to the Eiffel Tower and go from there"

Logan told them and they all sighed at the lack luster of an adventure. Rory thought as their driver drove them to the tower, how these boys of hers were always willing to leave at a moments notice for Logan to whisk Rory off her feet and on an adventure. They spent rest of the day at the Eiffel Tower and it was dark out and the carousel was closing when Logan pulled the Huntzberger card and got them to turn it on again so they all could ride it. Rory felt like a little kid again as she rode on one of the horses as they spun around and around on the carousel. Finn and Colin were in front of her on their on horses singing a badly tuned song in French while they drank some alcoholic concoction in their cups. Robert was in front of them in a seat just laughing at them, he might be a little two thirds to the wind Rory thought. Logan was no where to be seen though and even though she was having fun she was missing him being there.

"Hey Ace" a voice whispered in her ear as she felt two hands slide around her waist on the carousel. "Miss me?"

"Mhmm" she replied snuggling her head into his neck.

"I had to go get something. I hope the boys didn't drive you crazy too much."

"Never" she said simply inhaling his scent as she snuggled close to him as they spun around on the carousel. He smelled like cedar and sandalwood with a hint of vanilla, her favorite scent was always Logan.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and Rory pulled away from him to look at him.

"What?"

"We are in the city of love" Rory nodded agreeing with him. "And you know I love you Ace."

"I do know" she agreed not knowing what was going on.

"We both know you love me" he said and he took a box from his pocket and for a split second she thought he was going to propose to her. "I love you Ace please be with me again and I will show you that we are not going to be like your mother and father we can make this work because I know we are meant to be together forever." He opened the box and in it laid a custom diamond encrusted Ace of Hearts necklace. Rory sat there in shock as the boys watched their exchange, they had finally stopped singing long enough to see what was going on. "Please say something"

"You jump, I jump Jack" she said simply recalling the same words she said to him as they jumped off the structure at her first meeting with the Life and Death Brigade. She smiled at him and closed their gap with a kiss causing the boys to wolf whistle.

"Is that a yes?" He asked as they pulled away a moment later and rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes.

"Always Logan. It has always been you, it will always be you."

 **THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER GUYS! BUT THIS STORY ISN'T OVER JUST YET STAY TUNED FOR MORE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY WRITING IN THE COMMENTS. ANY SUGGESTIONS, LOVE, OR CRITIQUE I WILL LOVE IT ALL. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR ALL OF YOU!**

 **Next chapter title: It's a Gilmore Girl thing**


	12. It's a Gilmore Girl thing

**It's a Gilmore Girl thing**

"Logan?" Lorelai asked Rory as they at Rory's kitchen table a few days later. They were drinking coffee and eating pop tarts because that was about the only thing Rory could make.

"Yea mom I am with Logan again" Rory replied for about the millionth time since her mom had arrived that morning. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad" Lorelai lied as she took a sip of coffee.

"Don't lie to me mom. I know when you are lying because you get the same look I do."

"I just don't understand it that's all." She sighed and looked up at her only child. "You know Jess is going to be crushed it seemed like you two were headed in that direction and he loves Lolo."

"I know mom, but I just need to give Logan a chance because I have always loved him. Jess is my best friend probably more so then Lane and Paris, he knew this was going to happen."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight. We are going to hang out tonight."

"Does Logan know?"

"No and I am not going to tell him" Rory said twirling her cup between both hands. "I feel like I am breaking up with him and we aren't even together."

"Be easy on him. He has always been in love with you."

"I just hope he doesn't bail on Lolo. She would be crushed, she loves him."

"He would never do that to her, that is not his style" Lorelai smiled and stood up. "Good luck sweetheart. Where is Lolo anyway?"

"With Logan. He took her to New York with him."

"Why?"

"Daddy, daughter bonding."

"And you let him just take her out of state?"

"Well yea. Next week we are making it official and putting him on the birth certificate."

"He will have legal rights to her."

"I trust him mom"

"Be careful, ok?"

"I will be"

Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head and left the room. Rory just continued to stare at her now empty coffee cup. She had to tell Jess she had chosen Logan and she had no clue as to how she was going to do that. In her mind she always knew Jess was in love with her, but she could never bring herself to open that door again because she was always afraid he would run. Though over the years he had proven time and time again how untrue that statement might be. Sighing Rory got up and placed her coffee cup in the sink before going into her office. It had been modeled after her grandfather's study and had all the same furniture from the old house in it, a gift to her from her grandmother. This was the room that always allows Rory to think out all her problems. She walked over to her desk and opened up her laptop. An email pinged into her inbox instantly.

"School can't even leave me alone"

Rory groaned as she opened it and began to read it. Another letter informing parents and faculty of the upcoming Christmas concert the students would be performing and how the students were only allowed seven tickets each and since Rory was a teacher she didn't count against Lolo's tickets she got in for free. Lolo had already asked Luke and Lorelai and Logan to go so now she had four tickets left. She had been asking if her other grandparents and Christopher and Jess could go. It was going to be a hard night if Jess didn't show up. Typing a quick reply to a few parents and her publishing company she tried to work quickly, but the hours slipped by and soon Jess was at her office door.

"Oh my gosh Jess I am so sorry I got lost in work" she said getting up from her desk and walking to the door. "Good thing I got dressed this morning."

"Good thing" he said a bit sadly.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"Let's go for a drive"

He gave her a half smile and led her outside to his car. He had finally given in and decided to get a new car since Gypsy had spent half of the last year just trying to fix his old one before throwing in the towel. They drove for awhile before stopping somewhere random and walking out to the edge of a lake. It was silent for awhile as they just sat there looking up at the sky, neither saying a word. In a way they both knew what was coming.

"Ror I know" he said looking over at her after a few moments. "I know you and Logan are together."

"How?"

"It's a Gilmore girl thing." He said with a laugh. "You Gilmore girls tend to fall head over heels for your well off baby daddy."

"Baby daddy?" Rory asked laughing with him.

"I only say that because your mom is with my uncle now."

"Right"

"Which would make us being together a bit weird to explain to Lolo"

"Lolo" Rory said with a frown.

"Hey don't frown. I will always be there for you guys, maybe not everyday, but close to it I promise."

"Like going to Lolo's Christmas concert?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. How is my little Lolo? I have been out of town for too long this past month."

"Running a successful business is tough"

"Well thanks to a big name author who insisted on using us and now we have exploded in popularity." Jess teased with a nudge to Rory. "I am here for you two always. You got that?"

"I love you Jess" Rory said as she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Come on let's go do something fun."

"Like what?" Jess asked a little confused as he got up with Rory.

"I don't know" she looked up at the sky then back at him. "Let's go bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Bowling"

"You want to go bowling?"

"I want to go bowling."

"Then let's go bowling and I will tell you about the girl I met."

"Ummm yes please do!"

Rory was so happy at hearing those words she bounded to the car faster then Jess could make it there himself. It was rare when Rory did much physical activity so for her to run to anything there had to be purpose. They spoke about this girl on their way to the bowling alley, which was in Hartford, and while bowling at the bowling alley. Her name was Jessica and she was a single mom with a little boy who was Lolo's age except Jessica was only thirty-five. She worked as an associate professor at Yale in the journalism department there. Her family had money, but unlike Rory's own they did not flaunt it and allowed Jessica to make her own choices. Her son's father had died in Iraq while serving in the military when he was only two and it had been her and her son ever since then. According to Jess, Jessica looked a lot like Rory, but with green eyes and not blue eyes.

"She sounds perfect for you Jess." Rory said as they sat on her front porch around midnight. Rory was drinking a glass of wine and Jess was drinking a glass of scotch.

"We will see how things go I guess"

"I want to meet her you know" Rory said and he looked at her funny. "I want to make sure she is good enough for you."

"Since I know you won't agree to anything less I will agree as long as you don't push me out of Lolo's life too much now that Logan is here."

"I don't think Lolo will let me."

"Good to know she still loves me"

"Of course she does. She asked if she could see you a few days ago. Maybe she could spend the night with you. I know staying above the diner is her favorite thing to do."

"Yea because Luke comes up with breakfast for her in the morning."

"That was my favorite part of living there when I was pregnant."

"And up until you moved into this place."

"Good times in that little apartment." Rory said with a laugh as a limo pulled into her driveway. "What the heck?" Rory asked confused as her and Jess stood up.

"Logan?" Jess asked as the driver got out and opened the door.

"They aren't supposed to be back until well later on today" she said as they walked down her steps to see who was in her driveway. As the door opened her jaw about dropped to the ground. "Mitchum?"

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: DADDY?**


	13. Daddy?

**Daddy?**

"What do you want?" Rory asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought I made my feelings very clear a few weeks ago."

"I came because I wanted to apologize for the way my wife and I acted at dinner. You guys dropped a bomb on us that we were not expecting."

"That did NOT give you the right to say what you said. To accuse me of wanting your money and trying to say Logan is not Logan's daughter."

"I know and I am sorry about that. Now that I have seen her-"

"You saw my child?!"

"Only a picture of her. Logan has one of her on his desk now."

"What's in it for you?" Rory asked looking at him. Jess just stood there in a protective stance in case something happened.

"What do you mean?"

"Mitchum, I know there is always a catch with you. What do you want?"

"There is a party. A lot of high society will be there and we want to introduce her to them."

"Fine" Rory agreed and both Jess and Mitchum looked at her shocked. "Under these conditions."

"Of course you have conditions." Mitchum sighed. "What are they?"

"She is a Gilmore so do not try and introduce her as a Huntzberger. I will be there for this party with Logan."

"Fine I can't stop him if he decides to bring a date." Mitchum agreed with a smile.

"I would hope so considering I am his girlfriend."

"You are? When did this happen?"

"When we went to Paris last week"

"That boy doesn't do anything small does he?" Jess asked sarcastically from where he stood.

"No" Rory and Mitchum said together.

"You might need this" Mitchum said taking a black Amex out of his wallet and handing it to Rory. She looked down and saw Logan Gilmore on the front of it.

"What is this for?" Rory asked looking up in a bit of shock and anger written across her face.

"You are authorized to use it, but it is for anything Logan may need."

"I don't need your money Mitchum" Rory said trying to hand him back the credit card.

"Just use it for this party and anything she may need for any future parties she may attend with us then."

"Fine, but only because it will be your parties so you should be buying her anything she needs to wear."

"I will send you the details later" Mitchum said getting back into the limo.

"I do not even use the one Logan insisted I take for Lolo" Rory said as she walked back into her house with Jess. "I am going to give that boy a call."

"On that note I am going to head back to my place. Tell Lolo she can come over next weekend for the night."

"Will do" Rory said as Jess gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her house. Rory grabbed her cell phone and called Logan at his penthouse in New York.

"Ace?" Logan said groaning because she had woken him up. "Is everything ok?"

"Your father showed up"

"What? When?"

"He just left. Jess and I-"

"Wait Jess was there?"

"Focus" Rory chided him through the phone. "Your dad wants us to take Lolo to a party so your mother and him can introduce her to their high society friends."

"He does?"

"Yea that was my thought exactly. Something fishy is up Logan and I don't like it."

"Don't worry I will get to the bottom of it."

"Thank you Logan"

"Can I get back to bed now?"

"Yes"

"I miss you Ace."

"I miss you too."

They hung up at the exact time and Rory headed to her bedroom to get into bed. She was running on no sleep and needed to head to bed before Lolo and Logan got there in a few hours. It was mid morning when Lolo and Logan got back to Rory's and they were careful not to wake her up as they made her breakfast in bed. Her favorite pancakes, eggs, fruits and coffee. They piled it onto a plate and brought it up to her bedroom. She was still sleeping so they sat it on her bedside table and crawled into bed with her.

"Mommy!" Lolo squealed finally as she snuggled up to her mom.

"Oh my gosh you guys are home" Rory said sitting up. "I wanted to be awake when you got here." She pouted. Logan just smiled at her and grabbed the tray to give her food. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Of course. Breakfast in bed for the queen of the house!"

"The queen of the house!" Lolo repeated after him.

"You two are silly." Rory said as she took a bite of pancakes. "These are good almost as good as Luke's."

"Always the bridesmaid never the bride" Logan joked and Rory just rolled her eyes. Ever since college Logan had tried to cook for her, but he knew Rory would always love Luke's cooking better then anyone's.

"One day"

"I will hold you to that"

"The bride or the cooking?"

"Both" he said with a devilish grin kissing her. "But you can be the bride."

"One day at a time" she smiled and looked down at Lolo. "How was the big city baby girl?"

"It was awesome! We saw the Lion King on Broadway and daddy even brought us backstage."

"Daddy?" Rory and Logan said looking at each other then back at Lolo.

"Yea daddy brought us backstage and we got to meet the people in the show and then he brought me to a restaurant where we ate burgers and fries, they were so yummy!" Lolo talked animatedly as she stole some of Rory's fruit. "Then we went to daddy's apartment and ate ice cream out of the tub of ice cream and then I went to bed. I was so tired mommy and I wanted to come back and tell you all about it."

"I am glad you had fun."

"I also met this really cool guy with a weird accent. I think daddy called him Finn. He was at the burger place."

"You met Finn?" Rory asked looking over at Logan who shrugged his shoulders.

"He was cool said the burgers were on the house."

"Finn was working at a burger joint?"

"He owns it. He was in town checking on the business when we came in and insisted that Rory 2.0 get whatever she wanted on the house."

"Ahh that is Finn for you."

"Can I go take a shower?" Lolo asked getting up from the bed.

"Yes honey you can and after we are going to go get you a new dress."

"Yay!" Lolo bounded out of the room to go to her own bathroom to shower.

"She is calling you daddy now?" Rory asked as soon as Lolo was gone.

"News to me too"

"I just didn't expect it to happen so fast."

"Rory it's been almost two months since Lolo and I have met it was bound to happen."

"I know it's just different"

"Good different? Logan asked looking at Rory who just smiled and nodded her head. "Good. Now eat up and let's go get our daughter that new dress."

"Our daughter"

Rory liked saying that it made her feel whole, her family was finally all together. Well kind of, she thought as she ate her pancakes, Logan was still living in the house Taylor was renting him. He didn't ask to move in, he knew none of them including Lolo was ready for that step yet. Rory kissed Logan as she finished her food and handed him her empty plate. She needed to get ready and so she shooed him from her room with a flick of her hand and went to her bathroom. It did not take her long to get ready she just took a quick shower and threw on a pair of pants, a shirt, and a jacket.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Logan asked as Rory walked into the living room.

"What?" She asked looking down at her shirt and giggling. It was the shirt she had stolen from him in London when she had went there with Jess. It was the shirt she had thrown over her tank top the morning after she had spent the night with Logan. They had spent the entire night talking and ended up falling asleep with each other in his bed. "I guess it is"

"Looks better on you then me Ace"

"We Gilmore girls tend to do that to our men"

"Should I take notes?" Lolo said from where she sat and Rory just looked at her stunned. Her daughter's first real comeback, Gilmore banter.

"Yes" Rory said with a smile before looking at Logan who just shook his head. "Let's go Huntzberger you have to go shopping with us Gilmore girls."

"Let's go dad" Lolo said dragging Logan out of the house while Rory had to follow.

"This is going to be a long day" Logan groaned as Lolo dragged him down the porch steps.

 ******I know it has been many moons since I have uploaded but I had a child of my own so this got pushed to the back burner and I have more chapters to come******

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: Unexpected Visitors**


	14. Unexpected Visitors

**Unexpected visitors**

"Christopher?" Lorelai asked with a sigh as she stood at the reception desk at the Dragonfly Inn. "He is hardly around as it is."

"Yes, but Lolo wants him there." Rory said as she helped her mother sort through paperwork. "I have seven tickets and you and Luke automatically get two of them, Logan has one, Jess has another, and that leaves me with three tickets."

"Fine" Lorelai sighed putting some of the papers down. "What about the last two?"

"That will be for Mitchum and Shira if Lolo decides on that if not probably Babette and Miss. Patty."

"I hate those people, well Mitchum and Shira not Babette and Miss. Patty"

"I think the feeling is mutual" Rory agreed with her setting her own papers down. "It's not here mom. Can I go now? I have to meet Logan at the house he says he has something to show me."

"A suitcase?"

"Funny mom. He is not moving in just yet, it is too early."

"For Lolo or for you?"

"For both of us" she sighed and looked at her mom. "Can I go now?"

"Fine. Go my only child, the only child I will ever have, abandon me here."

"You will survive."

"Did Madonna survive when Rocco left?"

"Pretty sure she is still alive and pretty sure her son is still gone."

"Still she was defeated, broken hearted, and left without her child"

"Bye mom"

Rory gave her mom a fleeting kiss before leaving the Inn. Her car was just outside the Inn so she got into it and drove off. Over the past few months her mom had become a constant fixture more so then normal since Logan's appearance in their lives. Rory knew her mom was just trying to be a good parent, but she needed to give them their space in order for them to bond as a family. Shaking her head she turned into the driveway of her house and saw a car she didn't recognize next to Logan's Mercedes. Parking it she got out and hurried inside her house.

"Logan!" She calls out when she walked inside.

"Living room!" He shouted back and she followed his voice into the living room.

"Whose this?" Rory asked as he saw a man dressed in a suit sitting beside Logan.

"This is my lawyer. He is here to help us with the paperwork for Lolo's birth certificate"

"Oh that" Rory said as she took off her scarf and placed it on an end table. "Nice to meet you Mr?"

"Garcia, but please call me Tony."

"Tony" Rory said letting it slip of her tongue, her tone a bit annoyed. "Can I speak to you in my kitchen please Logan. Alone."

"Sure" he said following her into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Why is that man in my house Logan? You never told me that our meeting with him was today"

"I told you three times, four if you count the email and when you never showed up at his office today we came here and that's when I texted you to come here because I had something to show you. So technically I reminded you five times."

"Mother" Rory said through gritted teeth. She knew her mother had known she had this meeting and yet still asked for Rory's help and in a state of rush this morning it caused Rory to forget completely. "I am so sorry Logan, my mother asked for help at the Dragonfly and because I was getting Lolo dressed and fed to go to Jess's for the weekend this morning I accidentally said yes."

"I figured something happened like that" he smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know you want me to be on Lolo's birth certificate as much as I do."

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you." Rory said with a smile. "So do we just sign some papers and file the paperwork?"

"Yes and then we wait"

Rory smiled and kissed Logan on the cheek before they went to go meet with the lawyer. It only took them a few moments to fill out the paperwork with him, but it was done in a matter of an hour because Rory wanted to read the whole document to see what she was signing. After the lawyer left Logan and Rory sat on her couch for awhile just talking about everything. They never really got a moment alone due to either work or Lolo or some Stars Hollow crazy thing going on so it was nice for them to just sit there and just talk to each other.

"No way Finn didn't?" Rory asked in shock as her and Logan shared a bottle of wine on her couch.

"He did he really did. We were in Bora Bora and we dared Finn to walk around in the nude for the entire trip and he did. You should have seen some of the looks he got from the other guests."

"You guys are crazy."

"They really are my best friends" Logan conceded and Rory smiled. "I have been the best man at all their weddings."

"Still can't believe those three are married."

"No kids yet for them."

"Maybe one day. Colin did marry a twenty-five year old."

"I can't believe he did that. Then again it was to please his parents that's why they are all never home. They can't stand their wives."

"And yet here we are with Logan Huntzberger the one who should have followed suit with them, but never did."

"Because I was waiting for you Ace"

"I got too lucky with you" Rory said as she adjusted her legs on the couch so they were laying in Logan's lap.

"No, I got lucky with you" he smiled his breath taking smile at Rory. "You have given me the best years of my life and now you've given me a daughter. How could I get any more lucky then I am right now?"

"I don't know" Rory said as someone knocked on her front door. "Who could that be?" Rory asked getting up and walking to the front door. "Paris? What are you doing in Stars Hollow?"

"Doyle and I broke up"

"Again? I thought it was gonna stick this time" Rory said as Paris walked into the living room with Rory.

"What is he doing here?" Paris asked pointing at Logan.

"We are dating again" Rory said nervously looking at Paris who glared at Logan.

"I really don't want to be around men right now."

"On that note I think I am gonna head back to my place for the night" Logan said getting up and heading towards the front door. "See you tomorrow Ace" Logan said giving her a swift kiss before leaving.

"What happened?" Rory asked as they sat down on the couch.

"He is having an affair with the nanny"

"Seriously? Doyle is?" Rory asked shocked, she just could not believe what Paris was telling her. That was so unlike Doyle. "How do you know?"

"He looks at her like he used to look at me when I was young."

"With hate and discontent?" Paris glared at Rory and she had to stifle a laugh. "Right that was you to me" Rory teased. "Do you have proof?" Paris just shook her head. "Have you talked to him?" Paris shook her head again. "Maybe you should. Where are the kids?"

"They are with the nanny in Florida for a week at Disneyworld."

"Go talk to Doyle"

"But-"

"No butts missy go talk to your husband. He loves you, I know he loves you"

"Fine. Can I at least sleep in your guest room for the night and go tomorrow? It was a long flight from California for this."

"You flew from California to talk to me? You ever think to text me or call or email?"

"I wanted to see you in person. Ever since Logan came back it is like college all over again, you disappeared."

"Sorry, I just have been so caught up with making sure Lolo and him get aquatinted with each other that I lost track and then he whisked me off to Paris-"

"Wait what?"

"Colin, Finn, Robert and Logan all showed up at my house while Lolo was with Luke and my mom and literally had my bags packed and my passport ready for Paris."

"I wish Doyle would whisk me off to a foreign country for an adventure" Paris sighed and leaned into the couch where they sat. "What happened there?"

"To make it short he spoke to Odette about the letter"

"How'd that go?"

"To my knowledge well I think. He said she was going to tell her family not to do anything so I am hoping nothing goes wrong and that this wasn't a big mistake."

"It isn't a big mistake. You and Logan and Lolo are destined to be together. It has always been in the cards for you guys, everyone has known it. Nothing is going to break you three apart."

"Coming from the girl that is in the midst of her third break up this year with her husband."

"Not all of us can have a love like you and Logan. You guys are more in love then Michelle and Barack."

"You think?"

"We all just want to know when the wedding is" Paris joked and Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Anyone hear of slow? We just got back together after breaking up at the end of college if you exclude the time I was his mistress."

"Still, you will get married. It is not a matter of if you will get married it is a matter of when."

"I am so glad everyone else seems to know my love life better then I do."

"We all do"

 ******Next Chapter Title: CHOICES******


	15. Choices

**Choices**

"Rory" Logan said as they sat in Luke's diner the morning of the party for his parents. "We do not have to do this. After what they said-"

"After what they said I want to show them that my child is your child rather they like it or not."

"You don't have to prove them anything. I know she is my child I see her everyday now."

"I know" Rory smiles and takes a sip of her coffee as she looked over to see Lolo helping Luke behind the counter. It always made Rory smile to see how Luke never acted as if Lolo was any less then his darling granddaughter. Plus, after all these years her mom and herself were still never allowed behind the counter and yet Lolo always was.

"We also need to talk" Logan said interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Never" Logan said with a smirk as Jess came down from the apartment and ruffled Lolo's hair. "It is about you working at Chilton."

"Not this again"

"This isn't you Ace" Logan said as Jess sat down with them. "Jess even agrees with me"

"Wait, when did you become friends?"

"The details don't matter Ror" Jess replied looking at her seriously. "All that matters is that we both agree you shouldn't be working there. I have been telling you that for years even when you went to get your masters."

"And I have been telling you that for at least a month" Logan added on. Rory just rolled her eyes at them.

"You got that job to get Lolo a scholarship there so that you would not have to break into your inheritance to pay for it." Jess said "You don't have to hide from the spotlight anymore Ror everyone knows about Lolo now."

"You deserve to do what you love, journalism" Logan said with a smile.

"I have the Gazette" Rory said and both boys rolled their eyes.

"You can have any paper I own" Logan said and Rory just glared at him. "You don't have to run them, just write for them, be an editor, do whatever you want at the paper."

"Logan-"

"It is time to start doing stuff for you. You are not on your own anymore, I am here" Logan assured her taking Rory's hand. "At least try."

"I don't know"

"Well start knowing I told headmaster Charleston you might not come back after Christmas break and I sent the school a check to cover Lolo's schooling until she graduates high school." Logan said simply and Rory almost spit her coffee out in shock. "The paper in Hartford could really use you or the Times or whatever or where ever you wanted to write."

"You're giving me a paper?"

"Only if you want it Ace" Logan said giving her the smile that always got Logan what he wanted.

"I think I want to" Jess and Logan gaped at her in shock that she was actually going to do it. "But after Christmas break. I will start in January in Hartford."

"I will get everything set up then."

"I better get a good salary" Rory teased.

"You will get better then the editor himself unless of course you choose to be editor."

"No just writer" Rory said simply, she loved to write and she wanted to focus on that.

"Then you will have a better salary then the editor and a better office." Rory just rolled her eyes at Logan. She wasn't even going to try and protest against him when she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"On that note I have to go to my own job right now" Jess said getting up. "See you tomorrow Logan."

"Yea. We can go over the paperwork" Logan said as Jess left the diner. Rory just gave him a confused look. "What?"

"What was that about?" Rory said as soon as the door slammed behind Jess.

"He is doing business with my company."

"That explains it" Rory said with a smile. "Who came to who first?"

"Technically my company did months ago" Rory gave him a stern look and he let out a sigh. "I went to him, not to buy, but to become a partner. He has run a good company, built it from the ground up and I want people like that on my team."

"Team?"

"He will still have his business, but he will also be a consultant of mine. Exclusive printing rights to a lot of our books and some of our papers. I mean he did move his business to Hartford to help you and I can't knock him for that."

"You're building a team?"

"Yes"

"So that is why you want me to go back into journalism" Rory teased as she took a sip of her coffee. "You know I need to get my footing in before you even think of handing control over."

"Glad you agree."

"You're like Christian Grey without all the BDSM"

"I mean if you like that sort of thing"

"Don't get any ideas Huntzberger"

"I am glad you are agreeing to this Ace. You deserve to do what you want not what you have to do." He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I meant what I said earlier, I am here now you are not alone."

"I was never alone, I had mom and Luke and Jess and this whole town has helped me raise Lolo just like they did me" Rory smiled at the memories. This little town was always going to be apart of her life and hopefully her daughter's. "I don't want her to live anywhere else. In this day in age this town is the perfect place to grow up."

"I agree especially since she will have the Huntzberger empire at her feet, it will keep her grounded like it always did you."

"I can thank my mom for that"

"Did someone say mom?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the diner and sat down with them. "How is it that she gets to go behind the counter?"

"Still jealous mom?"

"Always, I mean I am married to the guy and I still get yelled at."

"She has a pull over him" Rory said and Lorelai just rolled her eyes as Luke and Lolo walked over. "How's my favorite Gilmore girl?"

"Hey!" Rory shouted from her seat and Lorelai just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Good, grandpa was teaching me how to cook. He said that it is time to break the Gilmore girl curse and be able to cook."

"It's not a curse" Lorelai said and Rory nodded her head in agreement. "It's a gift because we survive off from pop tarts and coffee."

"And lots of junk food."

"Agreed" Lorelai agreed with Rory.

"We will take off where we left it Lolo. Tomorrow it's pancakes" Luke said before heading back to the counter.

"Don't worry Lolo you'll be drinking coffee like the pros in no time" Lorelai said as Lolo sat in the last remaining empty seat at the table. "Big day huh kiddo?"

"Dad said I am meeting his mommy and daddy"

"You excited?"

"I guess" Lolo said shrugging her shoulders while not looking at anyone. All the adults gave each other concerned looks.

"What's wrong Lolo?" Rory asked making her daughter turn to her.

"Nothing" she replied still not looking at her mother.

"Hey why don't we go on over to Taylor's and get ice cream?" Logan suggested to Lolo who smiled up at her dad and rushed to the door. "I will figure it out" he whispered to Rory as he gave her a kiss and left with Lolo. Rory let out a sigh as they left.

"Spill"

"Nothing to spill" Rory said simply.

"Do not lie to your mother"

"I am not lying"

"Are too"

"And how would you know that?" Rory asked Lorelai who just shrugged.

"Because when you lie I can see your wisdom teeth."

"Logan wants me to go back into journalism and wants me to start writing for his paper in Hartford."

"That is great!"

"No it is not"

"No it is terrible. The man you love is giving you your dream job" Lorelai teased Rory who glared at her mother. "Rory we all know your job is not to teach, it is to write. Yes you love writing your books about an amazingly beautiful mother and her daughter, catch the subtle gloating?"

"Noted" Rory answered with smile.

"Good. Anyway, you love writing those books, but your passion is journalism, reporting, that is where your heart it."

"My heart is where Lolo is"

"Rory listen to me you need to do this. It took me years to realize that my dreams for you would only go so far in my own happiness and if I didn't do what made me happy I would never be happy."

"You think I should do it?"

"I think you should do what would make you happy."

"So you think I should do it?" Rory repeated and Lorelai just smiled without saying a word.

 ******Next Chapter Title: THE CHRISTMAS PARTY******


	16. The Christmas Party

**The Christmas Party**

Rory stood at the door to Logan's parent's home not knowing what to do. Logan had already arrived an hour ago and now she was there with Lolo too nervous to go in. Lolo just stood there waiting for her mother to knock on the door, but it was like an invisible force field kept her from doing the deed. She never got nervous around most people, but these parties and Mitchum always made her nervous to be around and now with Lolo it made the nerves grow even more. Sighing she finally took a step forward and rung the doorbell. There was only a minute between her ringing the bell and Logan answering it. Rory's face lit up when she saw him, it was a welcome sight to see him first before anyone else had a chance to grill her.

"Good the other guests will be arriving in an hour. My mother wants Lolo to go upstairs with Honor's daughter so they can come down the stairs together."

"Gosh it is like they are giving her debutante ball already. She isn't even sixteen yet."

"Just let her go. She will be with her cousin and I am sure she will have fun up there."

"Go follow your dad upstairs sweetie" Rory said and Lolo followed her dad upstairs. Rory sighed and walked into another room where she saw the bar set up. "You and I will be best friends tonight" Rory said to the bartender who just smiled. "Martini and keep them coming. If you see my hand empty put a martini in it."

"Sure thing" he said as he handed her a martini.

"Already?" Shira said walking into the room and Rory almost choked on her first sip of her martini.

"Well if I am to make it through tonight yes, already." Rory replied turning to face her. "Hello Shira"

"Rory" Shira said curtly taking a glass of wine from the bartender. "How are you?"

"I am doing" Rory replied politely not caring for the small talk. "I am here for Lolo and Logan that is all."

"We are family now Rory and we should-"

"Stop with the nice act Shira. The letter, the credit cards, the nice act I see through it all. I know you guys are trying something fishy and I will figure it out."

"We just want want what is best for Logan"

"Which one?"

"Both of them" Shira said setting her glass down and heading to leave the room. "You might not think highly of me Rory, but I love my children and my grandchildren. Logan will not be an exception to that."

"We will see you on holidays" Rory said as Shira left the room.

"I see you saw my mother already" Logan said walking into the room as Shira left it.

"Do not remind me" Rory replied as she took another sip of her martini. She did not want to be here and the only way she could stand to be here would be to drink her way through it. "I hate society parties Logan."

"I do too"

"Why did I say yes?"

"Because you want Lolo to be involved with her grandparents."

"Seems only fair I suppose" Rory agreed as she sipped on her martini again.

"Dance with me" Logan said taking the glass out of Rory's hand and setting it down on the bar behind her.

"People will be coming soon" Rory said as he pulled her close to him.

"So?"

"There is no music" she added and he just smirked as soft music began to play.

"You were saying?" He asked as they began to sway to the music.

"Logan" Rory smiled loving Logan's sweet side. "How did I get so lucky?"

"That is a question I ask myself everyday"

They danced in silence until the song then Logan took Rory by the hand and led her into another room. The two greeted guests as they entered, but Rory was looking up the stairs anxiously wondering what Lolo was doing. She was not used to any of this yet and Rory wished more then anything that she was up there with her. After the last guest arrived Rory and Logan walked into the room with the rest of the guests. As if on cue the bartender walked over and handed her a martini with a wink. Logan just shook his head with a grin. A few minutes later they heard Shira clear her throat and they all looked towards where she was and saw her walking down the stairs with Honor's daughter and Lolo

"We recently found out we have another amazing granddaughter" Shira said as she entered the room. "Her name is Logan Lorelai Huntzberger"

"Actually it is Logan Lorelai Gilmore" Logan corrected his mother and everyone turned to look at him. "She is my daughter with Rory Gilmore"

"Hi" Rory said waving at everyone as Lolo walked over to her mother a little nervous. "It is ok baby. We don't have to stay very long" Rory whispered to her and Lolo nodded. "I am gonna kill your mother" Rory said through gritted teeth and low enough so Lolo would not hear her.

"I will give you an alibi" Logan replied with a smirk before taking Lolo's hand. "Can I have the honor of dancing with the prettiest girl in the room?"

"Yes daddy" Lolo replied with a megawatt smile etched on her face as Logan led her out onto the floor.

"These things are always a drag" a very familiar voice said behind her and Rory turned to see Finn standing there, a smirk on his face. "Can I have this dance?"

"Always" Rory replied as he took her hand and led her into a dance. "So I see Lolo is no longer a secret now"

"It was bound to happen and I trust Logan and I can protect her" Finn coughed slightly as he twirled her around. Rory just rolled her eyes and gave a small giggle. "Yes and you and the other boys as well."

"In all seriousness Rory we would all give our lives for her. She is a little Rory and Logan she is well protected."

"Thanks Finn" she let go of his hand and gave him a hug not caring about the rumors that would start over a simple hug. "It means the world to know she is accepted by you guys"

"Always Rory" he let her go and they continued to dance around the room as they waited for Logan to finish with Lolo.

"I hate these" Rory commented as they stopped to go sit in a char in the corner. "Always a drag"

"Remember the first one at your grandparents house that we saw you at."

"Oh my god I do. Dean broke up with me at that because he thought he could. not fit in with my crowd."

"We are pretty exclusive! Finn joked and Rory just laughed knowing he was actually kind of right in that sense. "I mean look how long it took us with you."

"Not long at all actually like one trip and I was an honorary member. It was easier then getting into Yale."

"It was because Logan was in love with you even then even if he did not want to show it"

"Show what?" Logan asked as he walked over a martini in hand,

"Nothing" Finn said with a smirk as he took a sip of his own drink. "On that note I am going to go see what that young lady over there is doing."

"You're married" Logan reminded him.

"She is your daughter" He smiled and walked over to Lolo taking her hand for another round of dancing.

"She is in good hands." Rory said with a smile as Logan took Finn's not vacant seat. "I do not feel like we have much to worry about."

"I am glad you say that Rory because that is all I want you to feel is for her to be safe."

"I do" she smiled and just as soon as she did she saw his father walking towards them. "Until now" she motioned to his father and Logan turned making a grimace as he did.

"Father" he said as his father got to them. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"We would like to make the official announcement of my retirement and the moving of you as the head of the company now"

"Is that it?" He was a bit skeptical about this as the plan was for it to be done after Christmas.

"Of course Logan" Mitchum smiled, an evil twinkle in his eye. "Why would there be more?"

"Because I know you and I know how you are" he replied simply giving his father a stare.

"We can discuss this later, I do not think you want certain people knowing certain things right now" Mitchum said simply and Logan knew what he meant. Not wanting to have anything said in front of Rory he just simply shrugged his shoulders and followed his father to the front of the room. "Smile we have an audience."

"We always do" Logan said bitterly.

"Good evening everyone" Mitchum began as everyone gathered around. "Thank you all for coming. We want to keep this short as we do not want to disturb the party too much" Mitchum said with a fake smile. Rory gave Logan a pointed look who just shrugged. "After many years of running my companies I am set to retire at the end of the month and will be handing the reins fully and solely to my only son Logan" Everyone in the room cheered and Logan just plastered on his fake smile. A smile that Rory knew had more behind it then meets the eye. "He will be taking full stake and ownership of the company as soon as the new year starts. Shira and I have decided to move to Paris while we leave our darling son to take care of the family business from here. We know he will do a wonderful job and keep the family name going."

"I knew it" Logan muttered under his breath as he shook his head at a very angry Rory. "Thank you father" Logan said as he pulled his father into a hug. "We will talk later" he whispered as he let him go. "Thank you all. I am excited to take on this adventure of a lifetime. I have spent my entire life leading up to this and with my best girls by my side I know that we will take on this adventure together." He raised his glass of wine with everyone else before taking a sip and returning to Rory. "Lets get out of here."

"I will get Lolo" Rory said as she went off into the crowd to find her.

 ****** NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: SECRETS ******


End file.
